Valkyrie Profiled: Lenneth
by writing gamer
Summary: AU: In the wake of a twenty year war, conflicts arise in the small village of Coriander. Platina, a young insecure woman, must make a choice that will forever change her destiny and shake the balance of power in Midgard. Rated T for language and content.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Valkyrie Profile 1 or 2. Nor do I own any of their licensed characters, locations or materials. This work is a piece of fan fiction and as such, I write purely for the enjoyment of writing. I make no money from it and the only profit I derive is my enjoyment of writing.

**PROLOGUE: **

**WHERE OURELLEA LEADS**

Like sparkling diamonds in a liquid sky, the river Ourellea sped her currents along the eastern shore. The morning light caught each pearling lap and frothing wave, sun-kissed as they made their way along the banks of Coriander Village.

A young girl sat by the river bank, smiling as she sank her hand into the stream. The flowing currents jumped and skipped as they splashed over rocks, gushing past her hand. Her eyes bubbled with unbridled joy, catching the waves for just a moment before they slithered through her latticed fingertips, thrilling her flesh with their watery chill. The morning breeze rushed through her loose mane of violet locks, cooling her face with a breezy kiss. Woodpeckers knocked in the distance while song birds hailed the rising sun.

It was her favorite part of the day. She lay her back against the soft dry earth and closed her eyes. The sounds of nature enveloped her and a longing sigh escaped her lips. The rustling leaves shivered, broken by the clarion of approaching feet. The young girl winced but when she opened her eyes she saw only the inverted image of a young boy dressed in a faded pair of beige, knee-length trousers and a stain-riddled tunic.

Despite the interruption, the young girl smiled upon the boy's approach and rolled over, sitting up on her knees. "Good morning Lucien."

"Hi Platina!" The boy said with a pitch of merriment. He nursed a pale wooden bucket just under his left arm but when he came closer she took in the full sight of him. His right eye was closed slightly with a purple hue standing out just under his mop of auburn hair. His knees were filthy as always but a limp was visible in his step and she could see a row of angry red bruises lacing his left arm. The girl shivered inwardly and knew exactly who was responsible. She knew his scars as well as she knew her own; it was something every village child had in common these days. But they were survivors. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Did your mom send you to fetch water too?"

"Yup!" The boy grinned and sat down next to her. "Mom says it's time I start acting like a man. And dad, he… well, he doesn't like it when I sleep too long." Lucien's face fell, hidden behind his drooping locks.

Platina offered a sympathetic nod but the smile was quickly back on the boy's face. "Hey! I knew I'd find you here!"

Platina covered a soft giggle behind her hand. "Did you, now? And why is that?"

"Because you're always here!" The boy replied, emphasizing with his arms spread out. "Why do you like it here so much?"

Platina smiled whimsically, staring up at the trees. They were just beginning to change colors, signaling the onset of fall. But she found their ambient hues and rich contrasts beautiful. "Everything just feels so… different here." She replied at last.

Lucien's brows bunched together in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you." Platina smiled and the sun danced against her violent locks. "But, maybe one day, we'll find out together?"

Lucien furrowed his brows together as he pondered her words. His cobalt eyes took an interest in Ourellea's waves and he shrugged his shoulders. " Hm; yeah, I guess so."

Platina mimicked his actions and a peaceful wave of silence passed between them as they quietly watched the flowing stream.

"you know…" Lucien started, with a soft twinkle in his eyes. "some nights I dream about this river."

Platina nursed her cheek against her knuckles as she leaned over to face him. "What about?"

"Sailing!"

Platina smiled. "That's a nice dream. Sometimes I dream of sailing too. Or floating through the air."

"No." Lucien shook his head. "Not just floating. I mean having my own ship, with a crew and everything!"

Platina hiked an eyebrow but continued listening to the boy, bringing her knees under her chin.

"I dream about sailing through this river all the way to the open seas! I want to see it all!"

Platina shook her head in mild amusement. "That sure is a fancy dream. When did you get such grand visions?"

Lucien frowned, sinking his chin into the collar of his tunic but his eyes held fast to the lapping waves. "You think it's funny, but one day I'll really do it."

Platina sighed and brushed a few errant stands behind her ear. "Lucien, in every dream, you eventually wake up."

"So what?" The boy scoffed. "I'll make it a reality!"

"Dreams don't become reality. That's not how they work."

"Says you!" Lucien turned to face her with a challenging frown. "But I'm still going to do it! If you try hard enough, you can make your dreams come true!"

A flash of discomfort passed across the young girl's eyes but she bit her lip. "Not all dreams…" She said quietly and turned her eyes back towards the stream.

But Lucien wasn't finished. "How do you know? What can you do, if you never try? You have to! No matter what, you can do anything, as long as you had the will!"

Platina tried to smother the tension that boiled inside of her. She passed Lucien a pertinent look. "Not always."

"But what if-"

"Enough Lucien!" Platina blurted. "Dreams? What can dreams ever give you? A false sense of hope?"

"I'll follow my dreams!" Lucien struck back.

"And where will that get you?" Platina's eyes shimmered with emotion. "Gone! To God knows where! Is that where dreams take you, Lucien? Away from the world you know? Away from the people who love you?" A thin veil of liquid quickly collected around her eyes before she thrust her face back towards the river. But her shoulders continued to tremble. "Dreams… they've done nothing but ill by me."

Lucien's momentum drooped at her outburst. It was rare that the violet haired girl ever became upset over anything and despite his passion, he cared more for Platina. His eyes sank to the grassy earth, his vigor deflated. "I'm sorry." he said at last.

Platina's drooping head shook from side to side, her back towards him. "No, Lucien. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

The boy could hear a delicate sniffle from her direction as Platina used the cuff of her dress sleeve to wipe her eyes. When she finally turned her head around to face him, she was smiling again but he could see the strain in her gesture.

Lucien frowned. He hated seeing Platina's sadness. The expression was too alien against her, even amidst the life they lived. Her smile was his smile. Her happiness was his happiness.

A mischievous grin curled along one side of his chin and he pointed a finger her way. Platina blinked, taken aback by the gesture. "What?"

But Lucien held his grin. "Your eye! It's twitching!"

The young girl drew her brows together in a sudden from! "It is not!"

Lucien was laughing now. "Yes it is! If you had a looking glass, I'd show you! Your eye is totally twitching!"

"Lucien! It is not!" Platina huffed. "Stop that!"

"Oh! Now it's twitching faster!" The boy ebbed. "You should see it go!"

"LUCIEN!!" But despite her denial, the girl rushed over to the stream and immediately Lucien fell over in laughter. Platina ignored the boy, intently checking her reflection in the stream.

After catching his breath, Lucien moved over beside her and Platina was still trying to catch her reflection in the stream. "Ok, ok I admit, I was joking."

The young girl didn't respond. She continued to look down at the river. Lucien gave her shoulder a light shake. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Platina turned her eyes on him with a sharp glare. Lucien squirmed under her expression; chastened, until he caught sight of a rare mischievous grin. But he was too late; the girl quickly splashed a handful of water his way causing the boy to cry out.

"No fair!" Lucien laughed. "That was dirty!"

Platina giggled. "Any more than you telling me my eyes twitch?"

Both kids were smiling now and it filled Lucien's heart. "Fair enough." He agreed.

She smiled again and rubbed her hands against her knees. "You said you wanted to get water for your mother right? I was getting water for my mother too. Shall we fill our buckets together?"

Lucien smiled at the change of subject and quickly bobbed his head. "Sure!"

Platina stood, and for the first time, Aldo noticed the large pair of buckets resting by the bank. They were twice the size of his own and he was sure his friend would have trouble carrying them. Platina stooped over one of them, taking it up in her hands before moving to fill it into the stream.

"Platina, will you be okay with that?" He asked, watching the water sink swiftly into her container.

Platina smiled and nodded. "I'll manage. I've filled larger buckets before. I'm getting used to it."

Lucien nodded, and moved his own container into the stream.

"But what about you?" Platina asked. "Will you be okay carrying that extra weight? I saw how you were limping when you came here."

Lucien flinched but shook his head. "No, I'll be ok. I just… stepped on something when I came here. It's all better now."

Platina knew he was lying. But she also knew Lucien was a proud boy and he didn't like to show his own weakness. His intentions were good but his stubborn behavior often lead him to trouble. Platina hoisted up her first bucket, placing it on the bank before grasping her second. "I know!" She began. "Why don't we find a branch long and sturdy enough, then we can lash our three buckets to it and carry it together?"

Lucien's face brightened as the water rushed into his own bucket. "Sure! That's a good idea!" he agreed.

Platina smiled and trapped the last of the fresh river water into her second container. "I'm done." She said, hoisting her load. A spark of pain seized her then, and the young girl balked, nearly falling.

"Platina!" Lucien released his container and rushed towards her, catching her as she stumbled to one knee She took measured breaths to regain herself.

"It's okay Lucien… I'm alright."

This time, Lucien knew _she _was lying. It was no secret that Platina's mother was a cruel woman and more than once he had seen his friend with a parade of bruises to show as a testament of her rule. The boy gave her a sympathetic look but stood rooted to his spot, uncertainty gripping his confidence. "Is it bad?" He whispered.

Platina shook her head and flashed him a glowing smile. "I'll be fine. I just stood up the wrong way."

The breeze picked up, lacing Platina's hair in the wind like a gentle banner. Lucien watched her as the sun showered them with a light they could not reach. He looked down at his dirty palm and he sighed. "I hate this life… Why does it have to be this way?"

Platina picked herself up and stood over to the boy. "Lucien?" She asked, smiling.

He looked up at her and Platina wrapped an arm around him in affection. "Isn't it enough that we have each other? Isn't it enough that we can find a chance to share our pain?"

But Lucien didn't respond. It wasn't enough- not for him. Perhaps he was young and still naïve, but he couldn't understand the cruelty of their lives. He wouldn't understand it and he wasn't sure he ever would.

Platina saw the conflict in his eyes and gave him a soft pat on the back. "Come on! Help me find a branch. Please?"

Lucien nodded begrudgingly and after a moment's pause, smiled back. "Of course."

Platina began towards a thick conflagration of trees while Lucien smeared his hands against his slacks and followed alongside her. It was a peaceful walk that Platina enjoyed. The trees encouraged her with their verdant beauty and the stalks of blooming flowers never failed to tickle her interests. Nature was her escape.

"Why does your mother need so much water, anyway?" Lucien asked as they walked.

"She needs the water for her potatoes. You know she wants to have as many selections in the market as she can for the festival."

Lucien soured. Of course he knew about the festival. It was the joy of every upper class adult and the envy of every surf in Coriander. Who didn't know about the festival. Unfortunately, the extent of it's 'festivities' ended with those who stood to actually gain from the affair. For the lives of the young in Coriander like himself and Platina and those whose lives were consumed only by hard labor, the festival was a time of pain and exhaustion.

The festivals used to be held every three months and were said to be full of exotic traders from far off lands. But for as long as either of them could remember, each festival was more symbolic than anything else. No foreign traders came, no outside sources of income were gained. But even still, during that time, they all had to work extra hard, scrubbing, cleaning, washing, cooking, chopping. Any and every task that needed doing, they did and in twice the time it would normally take them. None of the land owners were particularly kind to the lower cast, but every child and slave felt the sting of the whip especially during the festivals. Thus, they learned to fear what their masters enjoyed and, to them, the word became little more than a symbol of dread and agony.

"yeah…" The boy replied, demurely. "But isn't it a bit early to start cooking? There're still three more days before the festival starts, right?"

"That's right." Platina nodded. "But that's why she wants to get all the water ready now. She's storing them in casks now so she can cut back chances of running out while she's cooking."

Lucien bristled. "And she'll have you working even more ruthlessly than last year, no doubt. I don't know what ill moon you were born under Platina, but your mother is a vile person, more vile than any other I've ever met."

Platina shook her head. "She's not as bad as you take her to be."

"You defend her??" Lucien blanched. "How can you say that after all she's done to you?"

The young girl sighed, taking slow steps as her eyes casually searched the thick foliage of ferns and evergreens. "I don't know" Platina finally admitted, eyeing a particularly promising branch. She stooped drown, pulling it from it's home but it snapped in her grasp. She eyed the broken shaft, staring at the shattered end. "But she's my mother… she's all I have… isn't it enough, just to belong?"

"Is belonging, really all that important?" Lucien asked, walking over to her and taking the broken shaft from her grasp.

Platina watched idly as the boy stared at the broken stick before tossing it into the distance. "I want to be free!" he said with confidence. "Some day I want to make my own way! Not depend on others my whole life!"

Platina smiled sadly into the cup of her palm. "You're a strong boy Lucien… I envy you."

"Hey!" The boy blushed. "So are you! You're the strongest person I know!"

"And you're a sweetheart." Platina rose and cupped her palm against the boy's cheek.

They stared softly into each other's eyes; Platina's aquamarine shimmered, captivated by Lucien's azure. Unbidden, they slowly drew closer. Platina could feel her heart beginning to race but she couldn't understand why. A delicate wind picked up, catching their hair as Lucien drew a delicate hand against her violet tresses. His eyes caught the scar just over her ear and Platina flinched, jarring him back to reality.

Lucien blinked then mumbled a silent apology. Platina's cheeks stained a deep red and she quickly dipped her head. The two kids quickly drew apart, suddenly self-conscious. Lucien cleared his throat then ambled past her, down the grassy trail in search of another branch. An uncomfortable silence slowly passed between them.

Platina's mind idly pondered over her silent anxiety as she turned hey eyes towards the multicolored trees. Why was she so nervous? It was just Lucien. Yet, what were they doing? It was a question she didn't want to explore.

"Say Platina? I've been thinking."

The young girl grinned at the change of subject and followed after him. "That's never a good sign."

Lucien rolled his eyes but the young girl matched his pace, walking alongside him. "About what?"

"I've been thinking… Let's get out of here!"

"Lucien!" Platina gasped, covering her mouth. "W- what did you just say?"

"Yeah… Yeah!" The boy turned to face her with resolution flashing in his eyes. "Let's go! The festival lasts for ten days right? Well, we can break at night! They'll be so busy during the day, no one would bother to lo-"

"No!" Platina's eyes were wide with alarm and her chest rose and fell with sudden tension. Her mind swam with confusion. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? "Run? Run away? Lucien have you completely lost your mind!?"

"No!" The boy swung his arm. "I've never been more sane in my life! Platina I've been thinking about this for a long time. Why should we continue putting up with this life? there's nothing for us here!"

"What about our families!? Have you ever thought of that? What about your parents? And my parents! Have you ever considered how they'd feel!?" Her words were coming fast. But her heart was beating faster. She didn't dare fathom the absolute depths of what Lucien was saying; she wouldn't dare entertain the possibilities. "NO! Lucien this is outrageous!"

"No it's not!" The boy bit back and grasped her shoulders with his hands. "Platina, listen! Do you really want to live the rest of your life like this? Scared and dejected, always bulking under the whip of your so-called betters?"

"And what would you have me do Lucien? What would you have me say? Huh?" She violently shook free of his grasp. "That I should run away with you? And to where?" her had swung wildly behind her. "To some God forsaken land unto the great unknown where anything could be lurking beyond the shadows? To some uncertain future that could claim our lives at any time? Or worse, to the whims of some wild bandits? Would you dare brave that uncertainty?"

Lucien glared back at her. "You would stay here?"

"My family is here."

"Your family hates you!"

SLAP

Lucien's eyes jumped wide in shock. He hadn't seen it coming; what's more, he hadn't expected it. Never in a million years would he have expected such an action from his closest friend. But the stinking mark against his cheek was a testament to the truth, Platina had struck him.

He touched his hand to his cheek, then studied his open palm in wonder. Finally his wide eyes trailed back over towards the young purple haired girl. For her part, Platina was also staring back at him with wide eyes. Her breath came in short, sharp gasps but her eyes were large with fear.

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "I see." he said at last. He turned but a hand suddenly caught his arm.

Platina's face was bowed under falling locks of violet but her hand shook against his shoulder. "Lucien…"

The boy stared long at her and gently cupped his palm over her grasp. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "If that's your decision…"

"Don't go!" The words jumped out of her so suddenly, Platina had to wonder if she had truly been their owner. She was scared. She'd never thought her friend would utter such words. What happened to the boy who found so much joy in simply running with her to the river at night enjoying precious moments of peace? What happened to the boy who was her silent confidante and friend? What happened to the boy who would never utter such horrifying words to her? He had changed; Lucien had changed and she wasn't sure liked who he was becoming.

"Don't go!" She repeated, fear gripping her voice. "Please, don't go…"

"You can't stop me." It was both a statement and a plea. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was conflicted with her request. "You… Just can't…" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "you just can't control my life like that!"

"I'm not controlling anything!" Platina gasped. "Lucien, don't you see the risks? If you're discovered, do you know what will happen to you? Not only will you be lashed, you will be breaking the laws of desertion. You know what happens then! They'll jail you and you'll be lucky if all they do is petition you for the slave markets!"

She saw the boy flinch. But she wasn't satisfied yet. If only that determined glint would fade from his eyes. She turned to face him directly, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Lucien… they could kill you if you're caught. I -don't- want that to happen!" Her voice shook but her next words escaped with ardent conviction. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Then come with me!" Lucien pleaded back. He grasped her shoulders again but the young girl sank under his grip.

"You know I can't." She muttered. Tears slipped past her cheeks unbidden and it broke the boy's heart. His grip eased against her arms and Platina cupped one hand over her shoulder. But she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Abandon these plans Lucien! Please! Do it for me!" her voice barely rose above a whisper but he could still hear the intensity of her words. Her hands clutched at his sleeves and her eyes fastened onto his now. "We can sneak out. Catch fish. Perhaps travel the grotto. But please, don't go! I beg you!"

Lucien couldn't hold her gaze, instead lowering his gaze to stare long and hard at his feet. His brows furrowed and for a heart-wrenching instant, she feared he would reject.

Instead the boy sucked his teeth. "It was just an idea." he mumbled. He shook himself from her grasp, then stooped down. Platina watched him silently as he reached into a particularly thick patch of green foliage.

"One day." He said, turning to face her. His eyes were hard but compassionate. "One day I'll show you where Ourellea leads."

Before she could reply, he rose up to his full height, handing her an uneven but sturdy branch. Platina grasped the solid wood, testing its strength and nodded in satisfaction. "This should do nicely." She whispered in affirmation.

And just like that, their talk of desertion was over. Lucien rubbed the dirt from his palms onto his brown slacks. "We should head back now. Father will wonder where I've gotten to and I'm sure your mother will fret as well."

"Sure." Platina replied with a touch of concern in her voice. She hoped she hadn't offended him. But she meant to scare him; she meant to have him see reason. But now she wondered what price she paid for those efforts.

**XXXX**

Several hours later, the moon waxed over Ourellea's currents, catching each sparkling wave of silver in the pale light. A young boy stood watching those waves as a lingering tear fell, unbidden down his pale cheek. His eyes were heavy with sorrow but solid with determination. A few scattered memories of the events earlier that day flashed across his mind but he shook them away and a gentle wind picked up, brushing his auburn locks.

"This is the only way…" Lucien whispered to himself. He shouldered a heavy brown satchel over his back and turned slightly. Though he looked in the direction of his childhood home, his eyes tried to envision a beautiful, violet-haired girl one last time. He sighed and his voice carried in the wind. There would be pain. Of course, he knew this already. But there was no going back now. He'd made his decision. He knew what he wanted and it couldn't be gained here; not all of it.

Platina. He wished he could have convinced her. But he didn't want to cause her sadness. An sublime smirk passed his lips. He wouldn't delude himself; either way, he was hurting her. He just hoped this was the lesser of the two. He sighed again, and gripped his grubby fingers over the drawstrings of his pack. "I'll be back… one day…" The words were a whisper, a silent promise into a distant wind, a fragile hope that could so easily be broken. But Lucien had made his choice. And so, into the distant night, a lone boy took his first steps into the world beyond.

**:::::To Be Continued:::::**

**:::::Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. I am sorry for the super long wait but after much deliberation and thought, I realized the original pace of my story was not going where I wanted it to go. And I knew that, undoubtedly, the chapters would be produced in lackluster fashion. Thus, I've reshaped the story. This chapter wasn't changed much as it is the foundation and starting point of the story. But you will find that all other chapters have changed drastically. Some parts remain in some form but most parts have been reworked. Please forgive me for the change, but it is my hope that this change has improved the story and heightened the suspense. Please give this story a second read and I hope everyone will forgive me for the sudden shift. In turn, the story is running smoother and I will put every effort forth to push out the rest of the chapters in a timely fashion.

Thank you for reading: _Writing Gamer_


	2. Chapter 1: Coriander

**CHAPTER 1:**

**CORIANDER**

Ourellea fled evermore down the coast of Coriander village. But seven years had passed since two kindred souls had parted ways, and the forest no longer kept its verdant luster. Instead, the jagged arms of stooping, deciduous trees stretched out, naked and bare to the chill winds that seized them. Brambles of mangled roots and dead moss hung against grey trunks and dusty roads. Those chalky paths echoed a trail once covered in carpets of green. Now they were as dry and barren as their gangly, stalking counterparts.

A mangled trail of lifeless turf led up the dusty mound and behind that barren hillside, decadent rooftops sprung, revealing the lone hamlet that rose like a lifeless corpse. A wide, unfinished outpost swelled at the center of this small village where huge globs of billowing black smoke rose to reach the heavens, expunging its pollutants to cover the grey skies.

Below that smog, men in armor marched up and down the road leading into the village. They were covered in thick sheets of crimson metal. Underneath their armor, latticed chain mail ran the length of their arms and sank down to their thighs. They wore pitch black sleeves and matching leggings that were baggy and sank into crimson greaves. And atop their heads, their helmets were curved and warped into villainous shapes with the insignia of Villnore emblazoned at the center. A giant wall rose around the village gates with several men patrolling its ramparts and a ballista at its center.

A chill wind blew beyond that gate, reaching through the streets of residential houses and rushing through the market of Coriander. Platina bristled as she walked and pulled her cloak tighter against her slight frame. It was too early for winter but already, tufts of air billowed in white puffs around her chapped lips. She clenched her shivering hands around a pale, wooden bucket full of water and looked around vigorously.

The market was busy. Throngs of villagers ambled all around her, struggling to get from one booth to the next. Voices rose while merchants haggled their prices. Neglected children wailed in the distance and dogs barked not so far away. The stench of rotting meat wavered in the air and Platina dipped her nose into the opening of her wool cloak.

Standing behind a booth of blood-stained oak wood, old man Tharlock shook his butcher knife and raised his scratchy voice over the tide. "Get your chickens here! Get your chickens! Fresh meat for a one time offer!"

With a wave of his arm, he sheared his knife down the belly of a skinned fowl. The incision was neat and all the innards soon bubbled to the surface, spilling over the flesh like a blooming orchard. Villagers promptly ambled closer to the scene. "Just three oth a bird! You can't beat this price!"

Pouches were raised and several villagers shouted their requests. But Platina covered her mouth, holding back her bile. Drawing her head low, she hastened through the conflagration of booths and people. The dead, dry earth kicked up a plume of dust while she passed a variety of showcased items, from feather-downed tunics, scarves and hats to poorly crafted silverware, buckles and door handles. But none of these appealed to her. Instead she kept walking.

The streets were a mottled dirt road, running flat and jagged between the lined booths. The few sparse patches of grass she did see were long dried, brown and dead. Towering over the market, large, gangly and deciduous trees lurked and bent like leaning vultures ready to fall upon their unsuspecting prey.

The booths themselves were no better. Each shop was coated in its own unique color at the vendor's discretion. Thus, through heated competition, the market was a straight road of blues, purples, reds, oranges and yellows. In some cases, the more daring merchants would mix several colors together to draw more attention. Many villagers took pride in this war of attraction but to Platina, it was an ugly sham and a blatant disregard for the natural luster of the oak and limber they were made from.

But no one cared and that apathy festered in the overall character of the populace. Frowning villagers pushed their way past each other. Many shouted while others shoved. Fights were prevalent and often there were more than a few broken and bloodied noses before an end came about. The Villnore soldiers never bothered to intervene. In most cases, they would watch. Ale was hot and foul on the breath of most men and several women. And the doors to the Kingfisher Inn were always swinging, expunging its alcoholics and vagrants, it's troublemakers and rioters, like so much filth.

Nevertheless, it was the Inn that she was headed towards. Platina's eyes lowered into a disgusted frown and she drew her arms tighter over her bucket. The doors exploded outward, regurgitating a robust man with ale soaking down the front of his sweat-stained tunic. His belly snuck out from under the bottom where it undulated in his fit of intoxicated laughter. Platina quickly moved to the side as the man stumbled past her, heedless of everything else while he shook a partly filled mug of foaming liquid that spilled with every wave of his arm.

She quickly moved inside. The putrid odor seized her first. Sweat mingled with ale and vomit to produce such a unique scent that it made her head swim. The room was awash in bright, candle-lit, lanterns that swung from the rafters. The multitude of round, wood tables were filled with patrons swinging overfull mugs of foaming ale and bawling in riotous laughter. Buxom barmaids sauntered from table to table, giggling at every flirtatious slap and wink the drunkards sent their way. Many of the patrons were villagers while others were travelers and soldiers. But all of them looked as though they'd consumed more than a healthy amount of the brackish liquid. Platina scrunched her nose and picked up her step, hurrying towards the back of the room.

An aged bar table stood against the back wall where a portly man cleaned and lined several mugs with a greasy towel thrown over one shoulder. The man had a thinning mane of salt and pepper hair with a bushel mustache sitting just under his nose and a light stubble of hair sprouting along his jaw line. As she drew closer, the man looked up with a smile on his face.

"Platina! Right on time, as usual!"

Platina nodded with a meek smile and her eyes drew down in modesty. "Hi Mr. Detterby. I brought your water." Her voice was demure and low.

But Millard Detterby was a loud and boisterous man. He threw his head back and laughed. "Of course ye did, girl! That should be the last bucket we'll need for the day. Set it down in the back and get warm by the ovens. There's a bitter wind out there today, about as bitter as that hag-mother of yers!"

Platina bristled but said nothing. Detterby eyed her for a moment before slapping a thick hand against her shoulder. "Now don't ye go getting defensive. That was supposed to be a joke!"

Platina tipped her head just slightly and pushed the corners of her mouth up but they were a long way from reaching her eyes.

Detterby shook his head. "Okay, okay already! Just head along in the back. Rest yer feet for a while!"

"Thank you." Platina walked over to the back door that swung open when she leaned into it. In the back, there were several rows of cooking ovens and various men and women in grey aprons rushing back and forth as they cooked and prepared several meals. The delicious scent of various spices and herbs wavered in the air with the hiss and pop of steaming pots and pans. One of the men turned and smiled her way.

"Platina! More water for us, is it? Good! Good! Set it down right over there."

Platina set the bucket in the corner and the cook waved his arm. He was a gangly man with bulging shoulders and boney fingers. The man looked to be in his middle years and he only had a few good teeth but he never stopped smiling. "Thank you kindly! Now you go on and get warm by the oven over there. I recon Detterby won't have another task for you until you get some heat on those bones o' yours!"

"Thank you." Platina blushed and turned to walk over towards the ovens.

"Platina!"

She turned quickly at the sound of her name, catching sight of a slim young woman rushing towards her with red hair and pink freckles, wearing a tan waitress outfit. The woman smiled and waved as she walked closer, smoothing the wrinkles from her uniform. Platina smiled back and raised her hand. "Hi Heather."

"I hear Detterby gave you a break?"

"Only a short one."

"Great! Come with me!"

Platina started when the young woman quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her down the isle, past warm ovens and delicious scents. Platina managed a final, disparaging glance towards the warm ovens she'd been looking forward too. She turned her eyes back to her red haired friend as they walked closer towards the back of the room.

"Where are we going?" Platina blinked.

"you'll see!"

Heather grinned as they walked to the end then turned right where a narrow hallway opened up with two doors on either side. One door was locked and clearly marked as the Inn keeper's office. Platina eyed the second door and frowned. "The store room?"

Heather grinned and pushed the door open. "Can you think of a better place?"

Platina sighed as they entered the room. As she suspected, it was full of cobwebs, stacked crates and bagged produce. But, to its credit, there were no windows, doors or cracks for outsiders to listen in on them. She slowly closed the door. "No. But why are we here again?"

Heather rolled her eyes and smiled. "Because I like to talk to my friend without the red coats hanging over my shoulder."

Platina smirked and folded her arms. "That's never stopped you before."

"Ugh! Do you have to be such a drag, Platina? Just shut up and listen, will you?"

Platina smiled. She liked Heather. The young woman was adventurous, flirtatious with men and careless of authority, but she was also kind and the closest friend Platina had. Even on her worst days, the young redhead always found a way to make her smile.

"Okay." Platina shook her head and leaned against one of the wooden crates. "What's so important that you needed to interrupt my nice _'warm' _break?"

Heather dropped herself onto a different crate and leaned forward. " Have you heard about the commotion, earlier?"

"Commotion?" Platina narrowed her eyes. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"You're kidding, right?"

The young woman shook her head and Heather immediately threw her hands up in exasperation. "My God, Platina! You really _'do' _live under a rock don't you?"

Platina shrugged. "A rock would be warmer."

"Har. Har." Heather smirked. "Anyway, since you were too busy being oblivious to everything, _'I' _saw a group of red coats dragging something big through the gates. And apparently they were having a lot of trouble with it."

"Something big?" Platina blinked her eyes. "I was out getting water. I think I would have seen something like that. When did this happen?"

"Just this morning." Heather grinned and leaned, pushing her back against an adjoining crate. "Some people thought it was just a pack of provisions or something. But that doesn't make sense. Our village is suffering from a drought but we can at least grow enough that soldiers don't need to import their own food. Not even Villnore's that stupid."

"So what do you think it was?" Platina leaned with interest.

"Well, everyone's got their own opinions but…" Heather lowered her voice and shifted her eyes from side to side. "I think it was a prisoner!"

"A prisoner!?!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

Platina frowned. "Heather, that's ridiculous! Why would Villnore bring their prisoners here?"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "Don't ask me. Probably for the same reason they're building that stupid tower in the middle of the fucking town!"

Platina dipped her head low. "I don't like that ugly thing either. It's killing all the plants. Have you noticed? Nothing grows anymore."

"Of course I've noticed!" Heather scowled. "Villnore! They destroy everything they touch!"

Platina squirmed under her friend's suddenly dark mood and cleared her throat. "In any case, that still doesn't mean it was a prisoner."

"Platina! It was moving! I saw it!"

"Well! Maybe it was some wild animal?"

"If that were the case, then why didn't they just kill it?"

Platina blanched. "I don't know! Maybe it's rare?"

Heather rolled her eyes again. "As if! Since when has Villnore cared about rare species?"

Platina shook her head. "Even if it was a prisoner, that still doesn't explain why they'd bring it here. Where would they keep it anyway? It's not like Coriander has a prison."

Heather grinned. "I betcha they'll take it to the village consulate where they hold the slaves! That's where the red coats always go!"

Platina fingered her chin in thought. "Maybe…"

Heather grinned wolfishly and she stared at Platina. The violet haired woman caught her gaze and frowned.

"What's with that look?"

Heather only smiled more. "Do you really need to ask?"

Platina blanched immediately. "No! Heather no! Absolutely not! No way! We are not sneaking into the consulate!"

"And why not?" The red head propped her hands against her hips. "It's _'our' _town after all. We have a right to go wherever we want!"

"It's also occupied! We could get arrested!" Platina narrowed her brows. "Or worse! I've heard some of the guards have even taken villagers away as slaves!"

Heather smirked. "Tell me something I don't know. People always get sold into slavery in Coriander."

"Even still!" Platina persisted. "They could do anything! And what do you plan to do anyway? Even if it is a prisoner, helping them would definitely get us in trouble!"

"With who? Occupiers who build giant, life-sucking towers that kill our village day by day? Or would you rather we always bend our heads when they walk by? I don't know about you, but I'm tired of those sleazy bastards kicking their feet up on our tables and acting like royalty while they're destroying our town!"

Platina shook her head. "So you want to sneak into the consulate and visit a prisoner? How much sense does that make?"

"Maybe it doesn't make any sense!" Heather shook her hands. "Maybe I'm just sick and tired of falling in line. Marching to their every drum! Maybe - Maybe I just!" The young woman balled her fists until they shook and closed her eyes tightly.

Platina watched her friend with soft eyes and leaned closer. "Heather?"

But the fiery haired woman bent low and crushed the heels of her palms against her eyes, extinguishing a ragged sigh. "Just forget it." She said in a raw voice. "If you don't want to go, you can stay here. But I'm still going!"

Platina's brows lowered. "Heather, do you even know what you're saying; what you're attempting is madness! And what do you think that w-"

"Platina! Heather! Where are you girls? It's getting busy!"

Both women winced and traded uneasy glances.

"We'd better get back, before we get caught." Platina squirmed.

Heather sighed and rose to her feet, smoothing her uniform. "Yeah. I guess. Look, Platina…"

The young woman paused. "Yes?"

"Just think about it, will you?"

Platina frowned. "I… I'll think about it."

Heather smiled. "That's all I ask."

"HEATHER! PLATINA! Where the hell are ye!?!"

Both women started.

"We'd better get going." Platina insisted.

"Yeah!"

They quickly rushed out the door and paused when they met Detterby halfway down the hall with his pudgy fists locked against his hips. "I said ye could have a few moments to get warm, not that ye could roam about wherever ye want."

"I'm so sorry!" Platina bowed her head. "It was my idea. I - I wanted to talk with Heather!"

Heather blanched immediately. "Platina! That's not-"

"I don't care what it was about!" Detterby folded his arms. "The two of ye got double dish duty tonight! No exceptions! Now get out there and wait on those customers! And Platina, get out of those rags and into uniform!"

"Y- yes sir!"

The two women rushed out like headless chickens and Detterby chuckled, shaking his head. He had a sinking feeling it was already going to be a very long day.

**XXXX**

Several leagues away and across the waves, one man marveled at the blue sky glazed with massive clouds and brilliant sunlight. The Paletian sea rolled its heavy currents while a collection of trade boats sailed steadily with the wind; their course carried them northward towards the coastline.

The lone man continued to gaze skyward as throngs of sailors and passengers alike shuffled back and forth. Men shouted while others struggled, carrying supplies and shipments over aged wood. The constant pounding of feet rained from all corners of the deck, broken only by an inconsistent stream of hammering, or cargo slamming into the floor or the waves themselves, smashing into the hull of the ship.

None of these sounds seemed to bother the man. Covered from head to toe in flowing robes of grey, to any onlooker, he was merely a peasant, hoping to find a better life across the sea. The sailors paid him no heed. His papers were cleared. As long as he paid his fare, he was none of their concern.

Wavy blond locks danced from just beneath his cowl as a bold trail of wind picked up along his face. The wood creaked against a set of footfalls and a shadow loomed just behind him. Finally, the man's eyes fell to regard the shadow at his feet. A hand clapped his shoulder and it was then, he turned his face.

"It's nice, huh?" The man behind him asked. He was similarly dressed, although his robes fell against a more gangly frame. Under his cowl, a spike of azure hair tumbled over viridian eyes that danced with confidence and amusement. "It's not often we have a chance to laze about, do we?"

The first man turned to face him, leaning his back against the railing. "Don't get used to it."

The blue haired man found a seat in the form of stacked crates and lowered himself onto them. "How long?"

"The shipmaster says we should make landfall in less than a day."

The blue haired man whistled. "That soon? I thought it would take longer."

"Fair winds, this time of year. That's the going theory, anyway." The man shrugged and again trained his eyes skyward with an almost wistful stare. "It is God's will. We shall arrive when and where we are supposed to."

The second man shifted and this time he too looked skyward. " So… Coriander huh? Not much there to see. Can't say much about the women either. It's a completely boring place."

The first man smiled thinly and shook his head. "Ever the vagrant, aren't you?"

His companion smirked in response. "Someone has to be. But I confess, with you around, it's not easy."

"How are the others faring?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess." The blue haired man shrugged. "Badrach caused a bit of a stir earlier but we managed to get a handle on the situation. Everything's going smooth… Almost too smooth for our luck."

The first man frowned slightly but nodded to his companion's observation. "Indeed. But we must trust in our chances. God willing, we will pass through the village with no trouble and be on our way soon enough."

The second man sighed and stood from his seat. He walked over to the railing, leaning next to his friend while trailing his eyes towards the clouds. "Can we really trust this lead of yours?"

"I've met him several years earlier. He was an honorable man. Yes, I trust him."

The second man frowned. "… Either way, once we hit land, the cast will be set."

The blond nodded, folding his arms. "Yes… everything changes… once we reach Coriander…"

The wind picked up then and a low ebbing howl was their only reply.

**XXXX**

Several leagues east of Ourellea, another retinue made their way along a different path leading towards the hilly village of Coriander. A sea of dust kicked up a band of 12 armored men riding hard on mares of darkest midnight. Their tethers were pulled tight over frothing muzzles. The riders leaned in with every gallop, as they crested a grassy terrain with rising mountains blooming ahead of them. The lands grew bare the closer they came and the blue skies darkened with a grey pitch.

The dusty road winnowed as it curved then rose beneath a steep hill. But the horses were trained well and thus they dove in, pushing with their legs and galloping with seamless grace, up the rising trail. More mountains prickled along the horizons. The road curved sharp and to their left. But the horses turned as one, diving deep and racing in between two rising mountains on either side of the road; Algrathar and Bairon.

Here, the lead rider pulled at his bridle, slowing his mare. In unison, the other eleven riders slowed their mounts until they came to an easy canter. Clouds of billowing froth bloomed from tethered teeth as their horses panted with exertion.

"I hate this place." One soldier spat as he rode his mount slowly through the mountain pass. The lush green that surrounded them earlier slowly decayed and festered to drooping brown strands of dead, dry vegetation.

The man beside him shook his head, keeping his mount at a steady pace. "It can't be helped. With the war's end, we have to keep our supply imports in order. Even if that means we gotta occupy every village from Villnore to Gerabellum-" The man shrugged. "-Well, orders are orders."

At this, another man tore the crimson, steel helmet from his head and shook his raven locks. "I can face an army of Artolians any day. Hell, I can take on Lassen and Gerabellum too. But this? What use is a sword against a crumbling, decrepit village with stale bread and rotten ale? And for what? A few measly stalks of corn and produce?"

The lead soldier chuckled as he jostled atop his mount, catching everyone's attention. Crimson armor ran the length of his entire body sealing over loose silver chain mail and wool cloth. The man carried a collection of deadly blades strapped to his back and a wicked long sword with a decorated hilt signifying his rank. This man pulled his own helmet away and glanced towards his companions. Each man under his command flinched automatically at the sight.

A mane of drooping auburn hair fell against a face born of war. His right eye was covered against a black, leather patch while an aged gouge ran vertically bisected it from temple to jaw. His lips were thinned and shriveled behind a nest of scars as if his very maw had, at one time, been sewn shut. His left cheek sported another set of cross hatch scars while his half-covered ear seemed to be malformed and gnarled at the lobe. His was the face of nightmares, and the effect was certainly not lost on all who gazed upon him.

Captain Lurt silently thrilled at their reactions. He enjoyed the fear he struck in others. Whether they were comrades or enemies, it made no difference; fear commanded obedience in his men and sealed defeat in his enemies. He had long ago lost his innocence if he ever had any to begin with. His life had been one of pain and death and he had decided very early in his life that he would be the hand that produced more. It was a decision that earned him the respect of his betters, the fear of his equals and the death of his enemies. He was Villnore's demon and everyone who knew him, knew enough not to desire his company for long; he would kill indiscriminately at the beck and call of his emperor, for his was a long history of slaying anyone he thought was in opposition to the crown, be they insubordinates or enemies. Why he was assigned to this village with them, the others didn't know, but they dared not question it, not while the demon was in their midst.

Lurt smirked towards his troops now, a frightening visage that made his face all the more haunting; scar-laced flesh pulled - threatening to tear - as those shriveled lips roped their way up along one side of his cheek. "Who ever said we were stopping just for produce?" his single, cerulean-blue eye stared hard at each and every one of them.

The man directly behind him gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his own mount. "But… sir. Aren't our orders to collect supplies from Coriander?"

The scarred man guffawed. "Only if we were livin twenty years ago, boy! How old are you now? Nineteen?"

"T- twenty three s-sir!" The man was visibly nervous at his commander's mirth.

But their captain didn't seem to notice or care. He swiveled forward and trained his eye back on the road ahead of him. "Then it's time you understood, things can change in twenty years. Twenty years ago, Villnore didn't have Crell Monfereigne and Asgard on their side. Twenty years ago Lassen, Artolia and Gerabellum were all vying for the water ways. Twenty years ago Villnore was desperate for supplies. You know what hasn't changed in twenty years?"

The soldier flinched now and squirmed in his saddle. "N- no sir."

"That pathetic hamlet that calls itself a village. For twenty years they sat, useless to the empire during the entire war. Their crops have always been pathetic. Their taxes are worse. And they have no type of militia whatsoever. It's past time Villnore made use of them."

Another man leaned forward, daring interest against the fear their commander spiked in him. "So what _are _we going to the village for?"

The scarred man leaned back comfortably in his saddle while his mount cantered forward. "There's more than just produce and supplies that sail over the Paletian sea."

"Slaves then?" Another man perked up.

But their commander shook his head. "That's part of it. Coriander's never short on slaves and that's one spike of usefulness they retain to the crown. But these are dangerous times, boy. Artolia's dead and their crown is broken but there's still a fair share of steel yet to be tempered."

"Insurrectionists?" Another soldier asked. His tone was incredulous. "Sir, do you really think any rebels would dare cross into our boarders?"

The commander shrugged, wearing a large smirk. "Who knows. But my orders come from the emperor himself. Apparently they caught a particularly interesting fish who might be able to tell us more. And I guarantee if he knows anything, he'll sing like a canary when I'm through with him!" Lurt threw his head back and laughed long and hard as they cantered through the mountain pass, his shrill mirth echoing along the rising mountains with a chilling wind blowing in the distance.

**XXXX**

Evening came swiftly under the toil of rising dishes with unspeakable stains and endless floor scrubbing, table washing, and order taking. Platina's back screamed in protest when she bent low to rinse the final dish. She drug a soapy arm across her brow and sighed in relief.

"Finally!" She smiled

"It's about time you finished!" Heather smirked, wiping her hands with a stained towel. "You always take forever to wash your dishes!"

Platina grinned and turned around. "Oh hush, you!" She shook her finger and a clump of soapy dishwater sprang towards her red haired friend. Heather ducked, chuckling when the projectile smashed into the window behind her.

"Oh! This means war!" she shaved a palm full of her own soapy dish water and hurled it back.

"NO!" Platina squealed as the water smashed dead center into the middle of her apron. She ginned and snagged two clumps of the soapy water in each hand. Heather fell into a fit of laughter while her friend launched both loads. She ducked again but not before one load splashed against her bun of tied crimson hair.

"Ugh! Do you know how long it takes to clean this hair?"

Platina grinned. "Well, since it's soap, it should only take half as long now."

Heather stuck out her tongue.

"Girls!" Detterby rapped his knuckles against the door of the kitchen. "You two done yet?"

Platina blushed and tried to smooth away the large stain in her apron when the Bartender entered.

"U- um, almost, sir!"

Detterby paused, took one look at the girls and smirked. "Do I even want to know what happened this time?"

Heather covered her mouth, holding back her laughter while shaking her head rapidly. "Probably not, Mr. Detterby." She managed between trembling lips.

Detterby raised a brow and stared towards Platina. "I trust you at least finished your dishes? Or did they somehow manage to fall prey to this…" he gestured with a wave of his arm. "Catastrophic predicament?"

Platina coughed, behind her own fit of giggles. "Ahem, ye- yes sir. The dishes are done."

Detterby nodded skeptically then walked over towards each sink surveying the rows of clean lined dishes and nodded with a smile. "Good work. Well ladies… despite the… unfortunate torture your aprons have undoubtedly endured, you've done good today."

Platina blushed. "Thank you sir."

"Samantha and Bridget are wiping down the last tables. And the boys are taking care of the late guests. You two go ahead and take off. It's a bit earlier than usual but you did a lot today." Detterby smiled broadly. "You've earned it."

Both girls beamed brightly. "Thank you sir." They said almost in unison.

Detterby turned and walked back towards the door. "yeah yeah, don't forget your pay. I left it in each of your cloak pockets."

And with that, the Inn keeper walked out the swinging door leaving a trail of footfalls in his wake.

Heather grinned. "I am soooooo purchasing a pair of warm mittens tomorrow morning!" She swung around with her arms folded and beamed at Platina. "What about you? What are you going to spend your pay on?"

Platina blanched and ducked her head low. "Umm… I haven't decided yet." She answered weakly.

Heather shook her head. "We'll think of something! Let's go shopping in the market tomorrow!"

Platina winced. "I … can't. I have to help my mother."

Heather frowned immediately. "Ugh! Doesn't that hag have anything better to do with her time than waste yours?"

Platina bristled. "Heather! That's my mother!"

The redhead threw her arms up. "Well I'm sorry! But seriously Platina! Your mother's a prude! What can I say?"

Platina folded her arms with a glare. "That my mother's not a prude, for starters. Look, just because everyone else in town doesn't like her doesn't mean you have to belittle her too!"

Heather balked. "Even if she belittles everyone else? How can you defend that woman? She treats you worse than anyone else! Yet you're the only one who stands up for her!"

Platina lowered her eyes and folded her arms. "Of course! She's my mother!"

Heather frowned and shook her head. "Sometimes I just don't understand you!"

Platina smiled and turned around. "That's fine. I don't mind being mysterious!"

Heather smirked. "I didn't mean like that, smartass!"

Platina snuck her head back around sticking out her tongue. "Too late!"

"Ugh! Whatever!"

Both women walked out the room giggling to themselves. As they passed the main room, Bridget and Samantha were wiping down the tables. Three of the male staff were ushering the last patrons from the tavern and a fourth was sweeping the floors when they walked by.

"Platina! Heather!" he smiled, waving his hand.

Heather turned around and smiled when she saw who it was. Platina looked over too then blushed and ducked her head low. Heather smirked at her friend's reaction and waved. "Hey Steve! Working late tonight?"

"Yeah…" The young man smiled and ran his fingers through a full mane of auburn locks that reached to his shoulders. "Umm, listen. Platina, tomorrow's your day off right?"

Platina blanched and nodded her head, still not looking directly at the young man, instead favoring a glance towards the floor in front of her. "Y- yes."

"Well, um, hey maybe if you're not doing anything, we can hang out? You know, they have this nice restaurant near old man Packards?"

Heather smirked as Platina's cheeks grew red and she shook her head. "Sorry Steve." She spoke up. "Platina's got plans already. She's gotta help her mother out."

Steve's face fell and his smile faltered a little before he brightened a smile once more. "Oh… well, hey that's okay. Maybe… you know, maybe some other time?"

Platina's blush ran deeper and she fingered her chin in embarrassment. "M- maybe."

Steve's smile grew immediately and he waved again. "Great! So, uh, I'll see you two later! Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No Steve." Heather was almost laughing now as she pushed her hands down on Platina's shoulders, ushering her towards the closet room. "We'll be fine!"

"O- okay! Well, a- are you sure y-"

"YES STEVE!" Heather shook her head, barely suppressing her chuckles as the young man fidgeted then turned back to his floor sweeping. Platina's face was bright red all over by now and Heather had to cover her mouth as she quickly pushed her friend into the safety of the closet room.

There, Heather exploded into a fit of laughter, leaving a frowning Platina blushing profusely while folding her arms.

"It's not funny!" She huffed.

"Yes it is!" Heather bawled in a gushing reply.

"You're just lucky Steve isn't fawning all over you!"

Heather waved her hand. "Oh don't you worry about that. I've got my share!"

Platina sighed and walked over to her cloak, pulling the fabric around her shoulders. "I don't know what to do about him."

Heather smiled, pulling her own cloak down. "Go out with him! He's cute. And he's nice! I think you two would make a cute couple!"

Platina bristled. "It's not that easy." She wrapped her cloak over her slight frame and pulled her cowl over her purple hair.

Heather sighed. "Nothing's ever easy with you, is it? What's there to complain about? It's obvious the boy likes you!"

"I'm just not ready for that kind of thing yet!"

"Why? Because of your mother?" Heather wrapped her own black cloak around her shoulders, fastening the hood against its wool collar.

"That's not it. Actually, mother expects me to find a man so he can help around the house."

"Then what's the problem?"

Platina shook her head and snuggled into the fabric of her own cloak. "Let's just drop it, okay?" She turned and walked out the closet with Heather fast on her heels.

Steve and the other men and women turned as the two women walked up the isles. "See you gals tomorrow!" one of them waved. The others waved also and Steve smiled at Platina. The violet haired woman blushed and hurried towards the exit.

Once they pushed past the swinging doors, Heather shook her head. "I know what it is!"

Platina bristled and hugged her arms against her shoulders, partly because of the frigid night air. "Can't we just drop it?"

Heather shook her head. "Not a chance! It's because of that boy, isn't it! The one you told me about?"

Platina sighed. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Platina! It's been seven years! The boy's not coming back!"

"You never met him!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Both women paused as a pair of guards came marching up the road, their hands resting casually against the hilts of their blades. They seemed lost in their own sea of conversation but their presence still put both women on edge.

Platina bristled when they passed her and goose bumps ran up the back of her spine. Heather snarled under her breath. "Ugh. Now I'm going to have to bath for a week."

Platina grinned, staring sideways at her. "That might actually be an improvement."

The redhead shoved her snickering friend. "Shut up, you!"

Platina spun around and stuck out her tongue. "Make me!"

Heather raised her arm. "How about I put my fist in your mouth?"

"Can't" Platina teased. "I'm faster than you!"

Heather rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands under her arms as they walled, breathing a puff of frigid white breath into the night air. "Say, Platina?"

"Mm?"

"Have you thought about what I asked you earlier?"

Platina turned to regard her friend. "You mean about the consulate?"

"Yeah." Heather blew into her shivering hands.

"A bit…"

"And?" Heather peered at her, trying to discern her expression.

Platina pushed a cloud of air past her lips and tightened her arms about herself. "Why are you so obsessed over this?"

Heather sighed and raised her eyes towards the starlit sky. Sparkling embers of crystal light dotted the pitch blank canvas winking in and out between the rolling clouds. The moon's shadow snuck behind a thin layer, dimming its light. Heather stared at the guarded light and walked several paces ahead of her friend. The wind blow, sweeping against them both and Platina drew her arms closer, shivering in the distance.

A silence grew between them. Platina hastened to catch up to her friend and was beginning to wonder if she'd answer.

"Haven't you ever wondered?"

Platina blinked at the sudden question and tilted her head to the side. "Wondered? About what?"

Heather shrugged. "What life would be like, outside the box."

"How do you mean?"

Heather swung around on her heels, facing Platina while walking backwards. "I'm talking about FREEDOM Platina! Breaking the rules! Following your own whims and desires! Just- I dunno, getting away from it all!"

Platina frowned and a sour taste found its way in the back of her mouth. Nostalgia seized her unawares and she turned her face away with sinking shoulders. "No." She replied in a low, dry voice.

"I have." Heather continued, undeterred. "When I was little, growing up was always a struggle. You know how it was. Grueling labor every day. And you always had to do everything exactly right. You _'Know' _what happens to the kids who don't. I mean how can you live a life like that? Constantly wondering if you're going to be sold? Constantly fearing that the world you know could suddenly be torn from you at any moment?"

Platina didn't answer and the two continued their walk in silence a few paces more.

"I had a little brother… Did you know that?"

Platina wilted and shook her head with sad eyes.

"He was only eleven when they sold him. Eleven! Can you imagine what that must have been like for him? It was hell for me! Absolute _'Hell'_!

"At least you knew him for that long…"

"Don't patronize me!"

Platina flinched and Heather sighed, shaking her head.

"The day my brother was sold was the day I promised myself I wouldn't be somebody else's pawn. I started sneaking out the house at night. At first it was just to get away. And then, I started exploring. Eventually Detterby found me and offered me a job. I started slow. The hours were bad and the work was hard but it was my first bit of freedom. It was the first time I made a choice on my own outside my parents knowledge. It wasn't until years later that they found out and when they tried to sell me, Detterby backed me up. Because I worked for him, I was exonerated from their attempt to sell me."

Platina blinked. "I didn't know you could do that."

Heather shrugged. "Neither did I. But that Detterby, he's a good man. He paid a hefty price for clearing me. But when I offered to work it off, he told me it was settled. He figured, since he never paid me when I worked for him before, he was making up for all the back pay. Ever since then, I worked at the Kingfisher. I was finally getting my life together when those red coat bastards came barging in! It's like I'm ten all over again, constantly having to watch my every step. Constantly living in fear! What kind of life is that Platina? Tell me!"

But Platina only shook her head. "I don't know. I just wish people could get along and live peacefully…"

"Hah! Peaceful?!?" Heather blew out a sigh and folded her arms. Silence crept between them. They walked a few more paces, passing through the market sector and entering into the cluster of residential houses when Heather finally shifted and looked at her friend. "People used to say that things would get better once the war was over."

"That's what they told me too. But mother never believed it. She'd always say that nothing stays the same. And when things change they never go back to the way they were."

Heather smirked sardonically. "And here I thought I'd never agree with anything that hag ever said."

Platina winced. "Would you stop calling her that?"

Heather sighed and rubbed her hands together. "It just makes me wonder, you know? I mean we live under the banner of the empire but does that necessarily mean they're right?"

Platina smirked. "Careful. That's treason talking."

"I'm serious, Platina! I mean, really! We live in a village where the adults have no compunctions about carting us off like we're nothing more than cattle. And then our village is constantly taxed on top of that. And now when the war is finally over, they have soldiers barging in, taking all of our crops! You'd think the war just started! But instead, we're being leached inside and out!"

"As opposed to what?" Platina looked over at her friend. "Who's to say the opposing side was any better?"

Heather shrugged. "As if I'd know. I barely know anything about the war itself. All I hear is, now that it's over, more traders and villagers are moving in and out of the village. Detterby says its because there was a blockade over the seaways."

"What's a blockade?" Platina frowned.

"Basically it's an order prohibiting ships from moving in or out of a specified section of water."

Platina balled her face up. "But that's stupid. Why would they do that?"

"To keep out enemy ships maybe? I dunno. I guess since they didn't have any troops in this area, maybe they didn't want invaders to come through. But in the long run, it suffocated business for our village."

"Why's that?"

"Well, Detterby says that twenty years ago, before the war started, ships used to sail here all the time. Business was always good and Coriander used to be huge. I mean everyone lived well- not as well as Villnore, mind you. But most people never wanted for anything. I guess there was always the lower class but the divide between them and the upper class used to be a lot bigger." The redhead gestured towards some of the taller buildings that were now vacant and crumbling. "See those? According to Detterby, they used to be the highlight of the village. It was where the wealthy lived and they flaunted that wealth with high buildings towering above everyone else."

Platina snuck her chin under her cloak collar and rubbed her shoulders. "Detterby sure knows a lot."

Heather shrugged. "He's been around for a while I guess. But he's not happy about the occupation either."

"Really? I thought he liked the increased business."

"Not nearly. The soldiers are scaring away most of his regulars and they always drink up a huge chunk of his stock at a fraction of the cost he normally charges. It's really bad for his business."

"Oh… I never knew."

Heather grinned. "That's because you're an airhead!" she bopped her friend over the head and Platina stumbled.

"Hey!"

"What about you? Why did you start working for Detterby? I'd have never thought that hag mother of yours would let you ten feet from her house."

Platina frowned. "Could you please stop calling her that?"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue."

Platina shook her head. "She says it's unbecoming that I should live in her house and not do my share."

Heather blanched in disgust. "What!?! Was that before or after scrubbing her floors, washing her clothes, scrubbing her dishes, fixing her roof and God knows what else you do for her?"

Platina smiled lightly. "I really don't mind it. After all, getting this job gave me the opportunity to meet you, right?"

Heather smiled at that. "You're darn right it did!"

A chill wind swept through the streets and both women bristled.

"Well, hey, I better get going." Heather hugged her arms tightly to herself. "You'll be okay the rest of the way home, right?"

Platina smirked. "You should be more concerned about yourself. You're prettier than me."

Heather smirked back. "I know!" She flaunted. "But you're more helpless than me."

Platina rolled her eyes, giggling. "Take care, Heather. I'll see you tomorrow."

Heather paused, opening her mouth to say more then frowned and nodded tightly. "Yeah… yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Whenever your mother lets you enjoy your own time, that is."

Platina fidgeted while her friend turned.

"Heather?"

The woman paused, looking back. "What's up?"

Silence filled the void between them as Platina bit her lip and stared down at her feet. Heather raised an eyebrow and folded her arms while Platina drew hers together in apprehension. Finally, the young woman clenched her shivering hands and raised her eyes to match her friends. "I… I'll do it!"

Heather blinked. "What?"

"I'll go… To the consulate with you."

"Really!?"

Platina folded her arms. "I still think it's a mistake… But I don't want to be left alone a second time."

Heather blinked. "A second time? What's that supposed to mea-"

"Good night Heather." Platina turned sharply and hurried down the road before her friend could say any more.

Heather frowned, pondering her words until another chill breeze ruffled her cloak. She shivered and turned towards her own lodgings. "Good night." She mumbled, shuffling up the street and into the darkness of the night.

**:::::To Be Continued:::::**

:::::**Author's Note: **Please excuse my removal of the old story. I felt the pace was inconsistent and stagnant. Hopefully you will all enjoy the new, revised edition more. Thank you for reading, please review and please stay tuned for Chapter 2: Against The Tide.

_Writing Gamer_


	3. Chapter 2: Against The Tide

**CHAPTER 2:**

**AGAINST THE TIDE**

Morning swept in over the horizon sooner than expected and Platina winced as a dull coat of sunlight peeled through her window panes, rousing her from a fitful sleep. She shielded her eyes, looking guardedly past her spread fingers to stare at the morning light. Clouds of grey roamed over an ashen sky with pockets of light peeling through the gaps. Cold winds snuck in past her window, chilling her naked feet.

Platina curled her toes under a nest of shabby blankets with more than a few holes. Her bed was a mess of sheets and old cloths she'd collected and piled into one. Her mother had absolutely refused to purchase a bed for her and was content to have her sleep on the floor. But over the years Platina had slowly managed to collect any discarded rags and sheets she could find around town and used them to her advantage.

Thus armed, she struggled to find warmth against the morning chill as her mind cleared beyond the haze of sleep. Her thoughts swam with memories of the night before. Her mother had been furious that she'd worked so late and immediately set her to scrubbing floors, washing dishes and repairing more holes in their ever failing roof. Platina's back burned from the added labor after hours of grueling work at the Kingfisher. But she minced her words and commanded every ounce of her patience even after her mother berated her for moving too slow.

But these weren't the memories that haunted her waking night and frigid morning. Instead she squirmed behind the memories of the promise she made to her friend. _'Why did I agree to it?' _She pondered in her mind as she rolled over and away from the window. Her room was small and dusty but otherwise empty. When she could, she tried to keep it clean but she hardly spent any time in it anymore and by the time she did occupy her room, she was too tired to move anymore. Thus, dust accumulated unchecked.

Platina tried to focus in on these thoughts but the words kept coming back to haunt her.

'_I'll go to the Consulate with you!'_

'_Really!?!'_

'_I still think it's a mistake… but I don't want to be left alone a second time.'_

Platina shivered and groaned as the words reverberated in her mind. She knew it was a mistake! Why couldn't she convince Heather? She needed to let her know, but fear seized her instead; the same fear that reminded her of the mistake she made seven years ago.

She'd pleaded with Lucian to stay too. And in the end, the boy she spent all her childhood with, ran away without her. Seven years was a long time, but even still she couldn't forget him. He was her best friend. He understood her and she _'thought' _she understood him. But then, why did he run away?

She wanted to believe Heather was different. But did she dare chance that her friend wouldn't make the same choice? She didn't want to be abandoned again! Platina shivered as cold tears slid down the edges of her eyes, freezing against her pale cheeks. Why couldn't her friends be happy with the simple joys? Why did everyone have to go against the tide?

She often wondered if every soul was gifted with a destiny. Was there some grand plan in store for every mortal? Or was life a span of opportunities. Had she lost her opportunity and chance for a better life? Was this her second chance? Platina wasn't sure. All she knew was that there were risks to every action, and the consequences of these risks scared her.

What would happen if they were caught? Platina bristled against the possibilities. She hated the Villnore soldiers. And she'd be at their mercy if she were caught in the act of breaking one of _'their' _laws. There was no telling what they'd do. It didn't take long for her imagination to take hold of her, making her nauseous with apprehension. And what would happen if her mother ever found out? Would she ever forgive her? Would she disown her? Platina wasn't sure if she was prepared for something like that. Instead, she curled into a tight ball, struggling to push these confusing thoughts from her mind.

Suddenly, loud, harsh knocks jarred against her door, tearing her from her thoughts.

"PLATINA!"

She started, and immediately pushed herself up from her bed. Seconds later, the door burst open and a nefarious woman stood behind it. Her eyes bristled in a harsh glare behind her jagged, hook-like nose. Her ash-wood hair clenched in tight curls under the shawl that strangled the rest of her scalp. Her jaw locked and jolted under a thin-lipped, petulant snarl. And it was with choking animosity that she addressed her daughter.

"What are you doing, still lying in bed? You should have been up hours ago!"

Platina flinched inwardly. Outwardly, she smiled, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes before bowing her head modestly. "I'm sorry mother."

"Sorry won't cut it! I'm going to the market and I _'told' _you to be up bright and early picking those potatoes by the time I was out the door! It's already noon and here you are still lounging about! Now get out of that mess and put something decent on! I won't have my neighbors mocking me because my daughter is seen looking like some half dressed harlot!"

Platina winced and bobbed her head. "Yes mother."

Platina struggled out of her bed of sheets. Her back still ached with pain but she bit her bottom lip tight and willed the pain to the back of her mind. Her mother stood resolute while she rose to her feet and hobbled towards the door. When the elder woman didn't move, Platina raised her head, still wearing her forced smile.

Her mother glared coldly down at her and the silence grew. Platina tilted her head to the side. "Mother? Is something wro-"

SLAP

Platina's eyes were wide with shock as she stumbled back from the violent blow to her face. She placed a pale hand to her cheek, now red and stinging. She dared a glance back towards her mother, but the woman gave her no mercy.

"You were crying again! I can tell by your filthy face! You know what I said about crying! You've no right to it! If anyone should be sad, it's me! You miserable little whelp! Now get in the wash room and clean yourself up! And you better not shed a single tear, do you hear me?!? Not a single one!"

Platina shuddered slightly but bowed and prepared to pass when her mother yanked her arm back in a vice-like grip. "Not! So! Fast!"

Her mother's words were like venom, hissing from her snarling lips. The elder woman yanked her daughter around and fastened her with a deadly glare. Platina flinched and struggled to keep her smile.

"Don't think you can fool me, girl! Not for one second!"

"M- mother?"

"Detterby paid you yesterday!"

Platina winced, immediately recognizing her mistake and this time her smile did fail. "I'm so sorry mother! I truly did forget!"

But Bethal Ferva was not a trusting woman. Her jaw rolled in a scathing glare and she thrust her hand up, rubbing her fingers. Platina squirmed and quickly turned, hobbling over to her cloak that lay next to her makeshift bed. She quickly reached into her pocket, grasping a handful of oth.

Bethal reached out a clawing grasp and snatched the coin away, thrusting her back to her daughter before counting. "Pfft! Eight pathetic oth?"

The woman whirled around and glared at her daughter. "How dare you accept such a measly amount?"

Platina blanched. "Well I'm sorry mother. I'm sure that's all he could afford!"

Bethal snarled. _"I'm sure." _Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "We'll see who gets the last laugh!" She fixed her glare on Platina once again. "What are you still standing there for? Get washed up, you lazy Oaf!"

Platina flinched and quickly hobbled out of the now clear doorway. Her cheek still stung but she knew the pain would ebb once she rinsed cold water over her face. She wanted to cry. She couldn't understand how anyone could hate another person so completely. _'Why does mother loath me so? What can I do to ever please her? I have always tried my very best. I have always stayed by her side. I've never intentionally done anything to disappoint her.' _

These and a million similar thoughts ran through her mind as she washed the dirt and sweat from her body. The water was cold and carried the faint scent of rust. As she bent low to wash her smudged knees a sharp pain ran up her spine, reminding her all too quickly of the pain she carried from the previous day. Platina stumbled, biting back an alarmed cry as she fell into the icy cold basin of water that was her bath. The water was numbing but in it's own way, it relaxed her frantic mind, bringing a sublime peace. Thus, lying in the shivering pool, her mind swam. _'life doesn't have to be like this. Lucian showed me there's always a choice. And Heather's giving me a second chance at something new. But what about mother? If we were caught or something were to happen, would she be sad if I left? Or would that make her happy? Does mother want me to disappear? Would it please her if I were dead?'_

The thought struck her as sharply as the slap she'd received earlier. In all of her years, as bleak as her thoughts were, she'd never pondered the possibility. And yet, as soon as the thought entered her mind, she couldn't deny the validity of this logic.

Platina shivered, and this time, not from the cold of her water bath. She dumped her face into the freezing currents, washing away her thoughts, if only for a short time. Pushing her soaking mane of hair away from her face, she stood carefully up to her feet. No matter how true or false her thoughts were, they could wait. For now, she needed to hurry and get dressed. She certainly didn't need two slaps in the same morning.

**XXXX**

A collection of dust billowed up the road as a throng of travelers came trudging towards the towering gates of Coriander. The Villnore guards peered over the ramparts, shouting orders to the patrolling men below. Two armored riders quickly raced up the road and towards the train of stooping, panting and gasping voyagers.

The travelers were tired and rightly so. After making landfall over the banks of Ourellea, there were no draft animals or horses to carry people and wares over the several miles it took to reach the village. Older travelers bulked under the weight of carrying their own supplies and even well trained sea merchants found trouble hauling their supplies through the distance. Thus, it was with no small amount of annoyance that many travelers shoved while others stomped and struggled to reach the desolate town.

"Halt!" One of the guards ordered, bringing his brown mare to a light canter. "Steady! You have reached the gates of Coriander. I'll need to see some papers of validation from each of you!"

A plume of frigid air blossomed from beneath the man's crimson helmet and he wrapped his gloved hands against each other, signs that the man was in no mood to be patient and was instead eager to get back to the warm fire laid out by the gates.

Several of the travelers reached into packs, many grumbling while they all fumbled for their required documents. The second horse rider steered his mare in a light circle around the travelers, getting a good look at them. Several people coughed as he kicked up a stream of dust in their faces.

"We'll need to check your packs as well." The second guard ordered, continuing his rotation. "Pour your goods on the ground where we can see them!"

More grumblings echoed into the wind and some irate travelers passed angry glares up at their hosts. The first guard waved his spear. "Hurry now! Be quick about it! We haven't got all day! Hurry along now or you won't be getting through these gates until noon day, tomorrow."

One man with a lock of azure hair grumbled as the butt of a spear jabbed him in the back of the head. He muttered a low curse but a second man with hazel eyes cupped his shoulder before pulling his own satchel from his back and opening it; there were rations and provisions inside.

The rest of the travelers emptied their own loads, revealing their goods, from trade wares, to clothing and stock provisions. The circling guard took a quick survey of it all and nodded his head towards his companion. "Their supplies are clear!"

The first guard nodded and quickly flipped through several sheets of crumpled paper, frost collecting around his visor. "Right then! Once I've cleared your papers, you may pass!" He waved his arm along, issuing the first group of travelers forth. They trudged and grumbled as they collected their goods and stumbled down the last stretch of dried road towards the towering gates that crooned open, permitting them access.

Slowly, the second group followed and a third and so forth; soon the gates were crowded with people. One of the travelers leaned low as they filtered through and another man stooped to join them.

"Well, this place is about as tight as a noose on hanging day." Said the one with blue hair.

His companion shrugged and shook his head. "I expected as much. With the blockade clear, I didn't think Villnore would leave their boarder towns completely defenseless. But at least security was loose."

"Says you." The blue haired man scoffed. "Luckily, Lemia was able to dress up our packs before we left the boats."

The first man nodded but didn't reply as he looked out towards the decadent village with the half finished tower rising at its center.

The other man sighed and walked up to join him, folding his arms. "Coriander, huh? Welcome to one of the most boring villages in all of Midgard."

He watched as his cloaked companion rolled his hazel eyes under the cloudy sky and shook his head. "Perhaps if we were here to sight-see, I should find reason to take concern in your jest. The others?"

The blue haired man shrugged and nudged over his shoulder with his thumb. "Scattered in the ground like you ordered. They'll filter through soon enough. But how long do you expect us to stay out in the open like this?"

The blond shook his head. "Not long. Once everyone's inside, we'll find shelter first. If all goes well, we shall be well beyond the outskirts of this hamlet by daybreak tomorrow."

His companion shrugged and his lock of blue hair dancing just under his cowl. " _'If' _being the optimal word. I still don't like this plan of yours. Being this deep in enemy territory sends chills down my spine; and yet you aim to go further still?"

The blond sighed, glancing towards his doubtful comrade. "We do what we must. We've lost so much already, what more have we to lose?"

"Our lives?" The second man shook his head in exasperation. "And for w-"

He quickly closed his mouth as a guard briskly made his way past them and up the road. Both men turned their eyes towards the desolate village until the man was well out of range. The blue haired man sucked his teeth. "I don't like this!" His voice was low but the venom was clear enough in his tone. "And neither do the others. Me and Celia were talking. Why not abandon this quest whilst we still have the chance? It's not too late! I'm sure we can find others in-"

"No." The blond man turned and placed a hand on the shoulder of his companion. The muffled sound of plated steel sounded just under the cloak. "Kashell, I am forever grateful for the trust you've placed in me, all these past years. But this is something I absolutely must do. You've trusted me this far, why can you not trust me now?"

Kashell turned his eyes away and a guilt-ridden frown creased his face. "Things are different… you've changed… ever since… ever since _'that day'_. Celia's noticed it too. You're… you're…"

A light smile touched the blond man's lips. "I've learned, my friend. To bring peace and justice, one cannot stay blind, deaf and dumb to the realities that surround us. It is God's gift, I see with clear eyes."

Kashell whirled on him now. "Then why can't you see you're walking into a trap!?" He managed to keep his voice low but the effort was visible and a rare flash of anger marred his viridian eyes.

"If you feel so strongly against this, I will not ask you to follow me further."

"You know I can't do that!"

The blond grinned sardonically. "Can't or won't?"

But Kashell didn't give in to his humor. "You're being impossible, you know that?"

"No…" The blond man, shook his head. "There is only one possibility left for me. And I must walk it- alone if I have to. It is the only way to end this vile oppression."

Kashell shook his head with a defeated sigh. "Whether it ends or not, Lawfer. Let's just hope we're all still alive to see the day after."

**XXXX**

"I'm so glad you finally agreed to let me go shopping with you!" Derrick jabbered as he followed Heather up the dusty road of the market. The redhead rolled her eyes and sighed under her breath before flashing the young man a bright smile.

"Well." She grinned. "I was out anyway. And since you so graciously offered, why not?" She wrapped her hands about herself as the wind pushed against her black cloak.

The young man beamed and snickered. He had a healthy smattering of freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, a full bloom of blond curls that fell in a bowl around his scalp, and a gangly shape with a bulging belly that wobbled when he laughed.

By all accounts, Heather wouldn't be caught dead with the young man and he certainly wasn't her type. But there wasn't much she could do about her present predicament. They boy wouldn't leave her alone, constantly insisting he follow her for her own protection. Of course, the idle thought crossed her mind who would protect her from him. But in the end, she gave in to his endless demands when he agreed to pay for all her purchases.

Thus, the day was actually turning out quite well and Heather smiled while Derrick struggled with two heavy bags of various items she chanced and whimsically chose to purchase along the way. Through it all, the young man never stopped snickering but she caught the growing occasions his brow began to perspire and she couldn't hide her smirk. It served him right, and hopefully when he got sick of living off rations because he was broke, he would think again before offering to keep her company. Her only regret was enduring his shrieking giggles that never failed to hackle her nerves.

"Say Heather?"

"Hm?"

"You and Platina are good friends right?"

Heather struggled to hold back her sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yep. You do know it's common knowledge at the Inn. Everyone knows…"

But the young man didn't catch the hint. "So hey, did you know, Steve has a crush on Platina?"

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath before smiling back at him. "Gee! You don't say? What gave it away? His constant fawning? His endless waving whenever she walks by? Or was it his request _'last night' _asking if she wanted to go out with him?"

Derrick giggled brightly. "Boy, you're sharp! How did you know about that?"

Heather sank two fingers against the bridge of her nose. "I was _'there' _remember!?"

Derrick propped his head up and thought for a moment. The wind furrowed his golden curls and he suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Hee hee hee hee! Silly me! You sure were!"

Heather bristled and clenched her hands into fists. The things she did for a pair of free mittens.

"Say!" Derrick beamed. "If Steve and Platina go on a date, maybe we can go on a date too! That way, we can all go together!"

"Gee, Derrick! Let me think about that." Heather's voice was dry and after glaring up at the darkening sky for less than a second, she fastened her eyes back on him with a pertinent smile. "Damn, I can't. I'm busy!"

"Uh… but I didn't say which day yet."

Heather smiled sardonically. "I know."

Derrick frowned in confusion, struggling to process her comment, when a group of dusty and weary people came marching up the entrance of the market sector.

"Hey, look! More travelers!" Derrick pointed. The young man fell into another stream of gibber but Heather didn't bother paying attention anymore.

Instead, she raised her eyes in interest as she watched the growing throng of people. This time of year would mark the festival season but ever since Villnore's occupation, they haven't had a real festival in two years. However, that didn't stop travelers from coming back and forth at those same intervals. And despite the added labor and work that came with the growing crowd, Heather always found joy in admiring the growing diversity of people who came through their gates.

Today's crowd certainly did not disappoint her. One man wore a wide hat and a large bird sat on his shoulder with a colorful rainbow of feathers and a long dark beak. Another man wore long flowing robes and carried a huge pack nearly taller than him. Two women walked side by side and they looked so similar, Heather was almost certain they were twins. Some of them were tall and others were short. Some were wide and others thin. Some wore a parade of colors and others wore simple earthy tones similar to her own. Her eyes finally settled over a thin figure who carried himself with a grace and poise that surprised her. His movements were fluid and direct, almost as if he were dancing as he walked.

She found her eyes transfixed on this figure until another gust of wind swept past them with a rush of rain. Heather rubbed at her damp brows and when she looked again, another surprise greeted her; he wasn't a he at all. The wind had blown back the cowl of that cloaked traveler to reveal a brilliant mane of mahogany hair, falling in braided tresses down her back. The woman eagerly clutched at her whipping cloak but the wind was it's own master and so, it lashed at her and the other travelers with a violent audacity.

Heather continued to stare in interest until the woman turned to regard her with soft hazel eyes. Heather immediately waved as the woman glanced at her. The woman smiled back with a cheery expression and slowly raised the hood back over her face. Heather was prepared to speak out a few words of greeting when she suddenly caught a flash of silver at the woman's hip. Her eyes widened with surprise. Was that?!-

"HEATHER!"

She immediately winced as the shrill voice rang loud and clear in her ear. She frowned, turned and saw Derrick's face just inches from her own. She immediately jumped back and the boy giggled with delight.

"Finally! You stopped speakin back there and I thought you fell asleep."

Heather winced again. "Derrick, how the hell can I fall asleep when I'm walking?"

"Well, actually I heard tales of people walkin in their sleep all the time. It's interesting! There was this one time when-"

"Okay! Okay! Shut up! I believe you! Geeze!"

"Well, I wus just saying, it's starting to rain."

Heather looked up, and sure enough, rain was beginning to fall, wet and cold from the cloudy sky. She lowered her head again to look back at the cloaked woman, but she was gone, lost in the multitude of travelers now filing through the crowded streets. Heather frowned and shook her head. "Well, it's getting late and I better head home."

"Oh!" Derrick beamed. "Want me to walk you-"

"NO!" Heather snatched her bags from the boy before he could reply and turned on her heels, walking swiftly down the road.

"Oh! Uh… umm… Well, Bubye, Heather! See you at work tomorrow!"

Heather cringed and ignored the boy as she hurried down the road. That was one market visit she would not soon forget. But not just because she was stuck with that annoying boy. Her mind pondered at the cloaked woman she'd seen. Perhaps her eyes had betrayed her? But no, she couldn't be wrong! The more she thought about it, the more she was certain of what she'd seen! That traveler was no ordinary woman. In all her years of watching travelers, none of them carried what she did; none of them carried a sword!

**XXXX**

Bethal Ferva frowned as she walked into the inn. It was crowded as always and carried the heavy odor of sweat and alcohol. The sights were no better as her eyes scanned the multitude of men lazing about in scattered places tipping mugs or waving their animated arms in one heated conversation or another. Some men were content to carry some shred of dignity and drink with a calm exterior but their eyes gave them away as nervous fools trying not to be noticed; and yet they stood out against the crowd. The irritating sight of buxom serving maids walking from table to table, especially sickened her: how they giggled at flirtatious customers, sauntered up and down the room, and dressed in tight-fitting outfits only harlots would wear. The entire setting left a sour taste in her mouth, and it was all Bethal could do to hold in her bile as she forcefully marched her way across the room and towards the bartender at the back.

There were very few people whom Bethal respected and to say any would be found in a tavern would have been atrocious; nevertheless, Bethal did respect Milford Detterby, albeit grudgingly. He was a practical man who'd lived each of his forty one years with integrity and a cautious eye. Like a hawk, he'd watched his father closely, studying the man's successes and failures. As a young man, he'd managed his time meticulously, taking care to make the right friends and shun the right enemies. He'd held every coin he earned and shed each one towards the right investments. Even when the town fell into despair, he managed to secure a comfortable living for himself while others struggled. Yes, Milford took care to play every card right. So when Bethal needed to find a buyer for her stock of potatoes who'd round the profits at a good price, she knew she could count on him.

"Bethal Ferva." The man hailed with a height in his voice that didn't match his eyes. Instead, he didn't even bother looking up as he kept his head low while rinsing a clear glass in his water basin.

Bethal didn't mind however. Theirs was never a relationship of friendship. They began as business associates and neither was eager to change that any time soon.

She folded her arms as she pointedly stared around the room. "I see not much has changed since I last frequented this … _'establishment.'_

Detterby shrugged, turning his cup over and reaching for a second. "It is what it is."

"I trust you have not subjected my daughter to the same, _'routines' _as your more _'liberal' _staff?"

Detterby smirked. "Now, wouldn't ye know yer daughter better'n anyone else? Who am _I _to tell ye how your daughter behaves outside your grasp?"

Bethal bristled and the bartender grinned, rinsing his cup in the sink.

"That woman. Heather. She's a bad influence on Platina."

"Not from where I see. Far as I can tell, them gals done right by each other an haven't a spec o' vagrancy about em."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Bethal smirked.

The bartender shrugged again. "I am what I am."

"A cheapskate is what you are. I saw the wage you paid my daughter."

The bartender hiked an eyebrow and raised his eyes to meet hers. "I didn't know that gal's mother was pinchin her pay."

Bethal minced her lips and gave him a withering glare. Detterby matched her glare, holding it for several moments. He then sighed and shook his head.

"But ye haven't come all this way to talk about Platina, have ye? What can I do for ye?" The man set his rinsed cup upside down on the shelf next to the first. He then threw the cloth over his shoulder and leaned his pudgy arms against the table. "I'd pour ye a rum but that's never been yer taste, now has it?"

Bethal's only response was a tight wrinkling of her nose. "You know me better than that. I have a fresh stock of potatoes ready for market."

"Do ye now?" The man raised an eyebrow but nothing more than that. Whether he was interested in her proposal or not, Detterby never gave anything away. His was an absolute poker face but Bethal was a shrewd woman herself.

"Three hundred pounds this year. Harvest was a little better than last year but I guarantee you'll not find any better potatoes in Coriander, nor so many. I saw the merchants today. Their booths are as barren as the ground we walk on. That can't be good for business."

Detterby smirked, rubbing the brown-grey stubble of hair inching its way along his jaw line. "And you wait till the day the travelers arrive to tell me this? _'That' _is bad for business.

Bethal returned his smirk and leaned closer. "Any worse than having nothing at all? What's the point of selling if you know nothing will get sold?"

"And what's the going price these days?" Detterby folded his arms.

Right to business, Bethal noticed. Normally the man could drag any deal out. The fact that he didn't was telling. He was desperate. Bethal hid her smile.

"Times are tough, aren't they? You can barely get a weed to grow in this soil much less crops, and it's only getting worse." Bethal studied her fingernails, leaning back on her stool. "I'm not quite so young as I used to be either. And help is so hard to find these days."

The humor was obviously lost on Detterby however. He fixed her a glare and his eye twitched ever so slightly. "How much?" He repeated under a tight-lipped voice.

Bethal gave him an idled glance and shrugged. "Well, being that it's one of the busiest times of the year, I'm willing to offer you a deal. 40 Oth per pound."

"That's preposterous!" Detterby barked, nearly shouting. His eyes immediately stabbed around the room, but everyone was either too drunk or immersed in their own conversations to notice him. The bartender took a deep breath and relaxed his wide girth. Finally, he stared down at Bethal but his glare was still there. "That is outrageous." he repeated in a lower, controlled tone of voice. "12 thousand Oth? You've got to be out of your mind!"

Bethal only smirked. "I'd be willing to accept a payment plan."

"Like hell I'd do that! Don't forget business is a two way street! I'll not be made the dog in this. Do you know how much I'd have to charge for each potato? Who would buy at a price like that? Certainly not I!"

Bethal frowned. "I would think buyers would be especially eager since my produce are in such high demand."

"Ten!"

"Thirty." Bethal returned.

Detteryby glared hard behind steely eyes. "20! And not an oth more or so help me, you'll have to find a new buyer from now on. I'll not be drawn in by you again!"

Bethal bristled inwardly. But she let off an exterior air of ponderous acquiescence. "20? Well you certainly drive a hard bargain Detterby. Very well. For you, I'll be willing to settle for 20."

It was obvious Detterby was not amused. He turned his back to her, sweaty stains marring his yellowed tunic. She'd obviously unnerved him more than he let on. "I'll send a supply wagon to pick up my stock shortly. I'll send my payment with him."

Bethal grinned, rising from her seat. "Perfect. As always, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Detterby turned, glaring at her. "I wouldn't say that. Yer a shrewd woman Bethal Ferva, but take care to quell that greedy tongue of yers. Another stunt like that, and ye'll find yerself stuck with another buyer. Do we understand each other?"

But Bethal was not a woman to be baited. Instead, she raked an eyebrow with a petulant smirk. "Don't we always?"

Without waiting for a reply, the old woman turned on her heels walking confidently towards the door.

**XXXX**

Platina sighed, stooping low over a gangly potato vine. The clouds were dark against a grey horizon, rolling in frothing waves as sunset approached and the first prickling drops of rain slowly began to fall. She pulled at a dusty brown sack while trudging up and down the hilly rows of her mother's potato garden. The garden was failing. She knew it with every passing month; the task of collecting potatoes was easier as the number of stalkers were fewer than before, but with every light load, her mother's ire grew.

She knew it was bad for business and she knew that eventually, the potato garden would fail all together. That was the real reason her mother had her working for Detterby. Of course, her mother never admitted it, but Platina knew better. When the day came that Bethal could no longer rely on her potatoes as her primary source of income, outside work was the only option left open to her. And Platina knew her mother well enough to know the woman would never stoop down to working for anyone but herself.

It was a harrowing thought; one that convinced Platina that, no matter what, the hulking outpost needed to go. Otherwise, everyone in Coriander, including her mother, would suffer, regardless of whether there was a blockade or not.

A light trickle of sweat slithered down her brow, chilling her face as the cold wind blew and the raindrops increased. She shivered and trudged over to the next mound. Carefully, she pushed against the hay bedding and pried a potato loose from the soil before dropping it into her satchel. The dirt was cold on her fingers and she knew with chilling certainty that this would be the final load before winter prevented them from harvesting anymore crops, at least until spring.

She sighed, straightening her back and surveyed her work. Four full bags sat in the corner of the garden. Sunset was fast approaching and she'd already pulled over four hundred potatoes. She smiled to herself. It was a personal record. But she knew it wouldn't be enough for her mother. It was never enough for the shrill woman who never failed to find a fault in her daughter's work.

Platina shook her head, willing the depressing thoughts away and rubbed the grubby dirt from her hands. Rain mixed with the dirt, making her fingers moist. Platina rubbed her fingers against the fabric of her wool dress. She was just beginning to stoop and retrieve her last bag when a noise blossomed just beyond the fence.

"Hoot! Hoot!"

Platina rolled her eyes and grinned, straightening back to her full height. "Har har, Heather. Very funny." She dolled in a dry voice.

A crimson mane of hair immediately popped over the top of the fence and Heather smiled, lapping one arm over the side. "Hey!" She waved. "I take it, you're done for the day?"

Platina sighed, propping her hands on her hips, heedless of the light, pattering rain and bobbed her head. "Yeah… It's about as good as it's going to get. And night's approaching with the rain. That's a bad combination for picking potatoes."

Heather rolled her eyes. "You'd know better than me." rain fell against her hair and shoulders but the redhead didn't seem to mind. Instead, she looped her other arm over, holding two long wooden staves in her grip. "Here, catch!"

Platina blinked as her friend tossed one of the wooden rods her way. She stretched out her hands, barely catching the wood shaft and sighed. "This again?"

Heather grinned and the rain gradually increased. With a fluid motion, she pushed up and hoisted herself over the fence, landing on the other side with her staff in hand. "Oh look." She grinned. "The red haired villain has come to steal the helpless farmer's potatoes. Whatever shall Platina do?"

Platina couldn't help the giggle that ebbed past her lips and she gripped her own staff with both hands. "Defend, of course!"

Heather bobbed her eyebrows. "Show me!" In a sudden flash of movement, she rushed in on her purple haired friend, whirling her staff in a series of double-edged strikes.

Platina blocked and parried each blow, backing up as the redhead drove her back and through the fields. The rain fell harder as the two women twirled and spun while they struck, their skirts billowing and twirling in the wind as if they were locked in a deadly dance.

Heather grinned and laughed, swinging high then low, trying to find an opening. But Platina grinned back, catching every strike short with a parry of her own and offering a few jabs in between.

Heather spun on her heel and swung low but Platina jumped over the strike, spinning before landing on both feet and crouching low in a return swing. Heather barely managed to avoid as she stumbled back and used the bottom edge of her staff to catch her balance.

Platina laughed as she saw her opening and rushed in. Heather pushed back on her staff, clearing distance for herself then the two women jumped into another series of parries and blocks. They continued sparring as the rain fell harder until Platina's lungs felt like they'd burst.

"Alright! Enough already!" She giggled and panted, falling to her knees while the rain drenched her violet hair and soaked her dress. Heather was gasping with a large smile as her own red hair lay flat and soaking against her face. She leaned on her staff and beamed.

"That wasn't bad! You're getting better!"

Platina shook her head. "But not as good as you!"

Heather smirked. "I don't count. Detterby taught me how to protect myself with a staff a long time ago so I've had a lot of time to practice. But you've only been doing this for about a year now and already you're a menace. I could barely keep up, this time!"

Platina grinned and poked her tongue out. "That's because I'm faster than you, remember?"

Heather smirked. "That has yet to be proven!" She wagged her finger.

The two women laughed softly in the rain and struggled to catch their breath. Finally, Platina leaned up to her feet and waved her friend over. "Come on. Let's sit under the overhang, before we catch cold!"

Heather rolled her eyes and shook her soaking hair. "Why didn't you mention that earlier, you airhead?"

Platina shook her sagging hair. "Because I was too busy trying to breath at the time."

She plopped down against the long chair that sat just under the overhang on the side of Bethal's house. Heather stooped low before plopping down next to her. "But you know, you really are a natural. Are you sure you've never fought before this?"

Platina shook her drooping head and her soaking locks sent showers of water sprinkling in every direction. "No, I said! I don't know, maybe I'm just good at this kind of thing?"

"Says the shyest girl, I've ever met." Heather grinned. "But seriously, we should do this more often. I'm curious to see how good you can get!"

Platina laughed. "If I do it any more, my lungs will explode."

Heather smirked. "Small price to pay."

"Whatever!" Platina pushed her friend.

"By the way," Heather tossed her a dark bundled object. "This is for you."

Platina caught the damp bundle with a puzzled look on her face. "What's this?"

Heather shrugged. "Sorry. I guess it got a little wet in the rain."

Platina's eyes widened behind a pair of brand new wool mittens and she immediately blanched. "Oh Heather! I can't accept this!"

"Yes you can, and yes you will!" The redhead laughed, crossing her arms. "I went through a lot to get those mittens!"

"But what about you? Didn't you say you were planning to buy some mittens for yourself today?"

"Oh trust me, I've got my pair!" Heather waved her hand. "Derrick was nice enough to foot the bill, so I didn't spend a single oth!"

"Derrick? _'Our' _Derrick?" Platina blanched in disgust.

Heather caught her expression and snickered. "Let's just say, it wasn't easy. But the boy wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, they're yours so just accept them already!"

Platina laughed and shook her head. "Okay then. I'll accept them. Thank you." She smiled.

Heather smiled back and smoothed her soaking hair behind her ears. "So…, you're still on for the consulate, right?"

An immediate frown darkened Platina's expression. "I've been thinking about that…"

"Don't tell me you've got cold feet?"

"…At first." Platina admitted. "But… you know, I've been thinking a lot while picking those potatoes… regardless whether it's stupid or not… regardless whether we get caught or not… if something doesn't change, this village is going to die. That tower is killing Coriander."

"That much is obvious."

"Soooo…" Platina ignored her friend's retort. "… I'm willing to do this…" She raised an apprehensive hand to her mouth, fingering her bottom lip. "We… we're just going to see what's there right? I mean, we're not going to actually _'do' _anything, right?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Didn't you just say something needs to be done? Are you sending mixed signals now?"

"I'm serious, Heather! I mean, we can't do anything! But we can at least, … you know… see what's going on? It's a start, right?!?"

Heather threw her hands up in exasperation. "Of course! You're acting like we're plotting to overthrow Villnore or something! Look, don't worry about it. All I want to do is see what's going on too. It's better than just being hapless pawns, isn't it?"

Platina smiled a little. "Yeah… I'm ready to at least see what kind of place our village is becoming."

Heather grinned back with encouragement. "Yeah! That's the spirit! Let's do it! Let's take the first steps towards taking back our lives!"

Platina blanched. "But what about my mother? She'll be expecting me!"

Heather grinned. "When we get back, I'll tell her I left something at Detterby's and didn't want to go back alone so I took you with me."

But Platina still frowned. " _'If' _we get back."

Heather smacked her shoulder. "Now you're talking nonsense! Come on! It's going to be fine! Have faith! This is for Coriander, remember?"

Platina nodded slowly. "Yeah… yeah, you're right! Everything's going to be fine. It has to be!"

Heather smiled and grasped Platina's hand. "From here on out, everything changes!"

**:::::To Be Continued:::::**

**:::::Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. And thank you Liam-Don for the correct spelling of Lucian's name. Please stay tuned for chapter 3: The Prisoner

_Writing Gamer_


	4. Chapter 3: The Prisoner

**CHAPTER 3:**

**THE PRISONER**

Platina shivered from more than just the frigid air that clung to her damp cold skin. The howl of a guard dog loomed in the distance under a heavy shadow cast by a tall fence. Armored troops marched in tight formation around that fence and even in the dark, starless sky, their coats of metal glistened under wavering torch-lights that buckled and flared in the rain-spackled wind. Somewhere in the darkness, the sound of hoofed feet crashed against the mottled earth and, like a phantom in the night, a black mare bust from the shadows, racing up the road with a shrouded rider guiding its reigns. The rider's cloak whipped and flailed in the winds reminding her of unspeakable demons from her worst nightmares.

A firm hand grasped her trembling shoulder and she immediately looked over to see Heather shoving her finger to her lips.

"Calm down!" The redhead ordered. The two women were crouching low behind a collection of large rocks on a small overhang that jumped out from the earth just before the surrounding landscape dipped down a low hill into a dusty clearing where, several yards away, the tall fence surrounded a wide building with a flat roof. No villager ever ventured this far unless they had official business. Others came only against their will and for those unfortunate souls, the world they knew was forever changed.

Heather frowned bitterly as she glared at the aged building with fire in her eyes. "We used to call this place the death trap." She whispered. "Somewhere in that hell, a band of slavers roped my brother up and sold him off to Villnore."

Platina bit her lip, struggling to control her nerves. "W- we're just going to look right?"

Heather rolled her jaw and her eyes shimmered in the night for a moment. At length she sighed. "Yeah… yeah, we're just going to look." She turned with her back against the tall rock that hid their presence and looked down at her shivering friend. "Relax! If you keep shaking like that, someone's gonna hear your teeth chattering!"

Platina's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she immediately covered her mouth. "Do you think they heard us?" She asked in a muffled voice.

Heather smirked and shook her head. "That was supposed to be a joke." She whispered.

Platina blushed and Heather shrugged. "Never mind. We can't see much from over here but since it's raining, those red coats should have a harder time hearing us!"

"But what about seeing us?" Platina blanched. "What's going to protect us from that?"

Heather waved her hand, turning around to return her gaze towards the village consulate. "It's night time, Platina. The shadows will cover us."

"But how can we be sure?"

"Stop whining!" Heather hissed.

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm _'not'_" Platina bristled hotly.

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a pensive sigh. "Forget it! Look, just trust me, okay?"

"I _'am' _trusting you! Why do you think I came all this way?"

"Shut up and let me finish, will you!" Heather glared, grinding her teeth. "We'll cut a path west and circle our way around, staying in the shadows. There're only four guards around the fence and another two at the gates. And I think I heard the sound of a dog barking."

"So did I." Platina nodded, keeping her voice low.

"So that means there's more security on the inside. We just don't know how much."

"So what do we do?"

Heather flashed her a bold grin. "Take a closer look, of course!" She shifted, pulling herself away from the rock when Platina clasped her arm tightly.

"Heather… I don't know about this!"

"Come on, Platina!" the redhead frowned. "After you've come this far, are you just going to back out now?"

"I'm just saying, this is a lot more dangerous than I thought! There's no way we can get through all that security!"

"Maybe." Heather grinned and looked down at her friend. "Or maybe not. But we won't know for sure unless we get a better look!"

Platina frowned. "I don't like this."

Heather pushed past her and motioned with her arm. "Come on! The longer we wait, the harder it'll be!"

Platina sighed and sank her head. "Please don't let this be a mistake…" she whispered softly. She stooped low and quickly caught up to her friend, following as close as she could.

Heather moved quick and kept herself low, staying in the shadows. But Platina never had a problem matching her friend's speed. They kept moving and Platina heard the loud drumming of her racing heart with every dreadful step she took. Seconds passed into minutes and to Platina, those minutes felt like hours. She felt as though they'd crept for days when finally, Heather extended her hand, bringing her to a stop.

The fence was only a few feet away from them, and now that Platina had a better look, it was a lot taller than she'd first thought it was. The echo of barking and prancing feet rang just beyond those rising planks of grey and Platina shivered.

Heather placed a calming hand on her shoulder and slowly eased left in a series of crouching sidesteps, trying to get a better angle. Platina swallowed the lump in her throat and followed as goose bumps ran up and down her legs and spine.

"I hate that dog." A voice echoed in the distance.

Platina froze and Heather quickly shoved her hand over her head, pushing her into the rain-soaked mud. She quickly bit back her yelp and covered her mouth as she lay flat against the wet earth. Both women watched with wide eyes from the shadows as a pair of armored men walked casually into view.

"Can't be helped." The second guard replied with a shrug and a lazy swagger to his step. "The dirty mutt was here before us. Besides, he does his job. Get used to it."

"Bah!" The first man threw his arms up as they walked. "Just my luck to get stuck in this piss-poor village with a half dead dog barkin on my ass and a town full of rotten soil that couldn't grow a weed if it wanted to."

"Be thankful you're not stationed in Artolia or Gerebellum. Personally, I'll take a piss-poor village any day over a town full of cut throats and rebels who could knife you at a moment's notice when your back's turned."

The first guard stopped and both men stood just several feet away from the two women. "Whatever. Hey! What's the story with the rider?"

"Ah you mean Harold? Damn fool forgot his sword again."

"Are you serious?" The first man let out a barking laugh. "How the hell did a guy like that make it into Villnore anyway?"

The second man laughed and shook his head. "Beats me! But personally, I'd rather have him here at the consulate than wandering around town, embarrassing us in front of all those villagers. Hey! Let's go rile him up a little; give him a fancy scare!"

The first man turned and the two men began walking again. "Do you think we should? What about our patrol?"

"Pfft. Nobody ever comes around here. These are the slave pens! Trust me, nothing's going to happen if we take a break for five or ten minutes."

The other man shrugged. "Yeah, I guess not. Okay. So what do you have in mind?"

The second man wrapped his arm around the first and the two continued their heated debate, heedless of the two women who eyed them only a few feet away.

"Now's our chance!" Heather hissed in Platina's ear. Platina shivered as doubt strangled her nerves. But the redhead still rose to a crouch, listening until the guards footfalls faded into the distant rain.

"Come on!" She grabbed Platina's shoulder and the two women scrambled in a frantic run towards the fence. A shadow peeled along the edge and Heather dove beneath its cover with Platina close behind.

The redhead gulped air as her breath fell out in harsh gasps. "I don't think they heard us!" She flashed her wild eyes towards Platina and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "How are you doing, Platina - Talk to me!"

Platina gulped and took a deep breath, struggling to control her shaking nerves. "Why are we doing this?" She whispered.

"Nuh uh! None of that, you hear me?" Heather gripped her arm, pulling her close. "We're in this too deep to falter now! Platina, you have to be strong!"

Platina gazed at her friend helplessly and swallowed again, shivering as rain showered her frightened face. Heather shook her again. "Platina!"

Heather's eyes were frantic now and Platina willed her nerves enough to give a strangled nod. "O - okay… L- let's just get this over with…"

Heather stared at her pensively for several more seconds then released her grip and sprang her head left and right. The rain pattered all around them but they could hear no sound of approaching feet. Heather rolled her tongue over her damp lips then gazed up at the top of the fence. "Give me a boost!" she hissed.

Platina blinked in shock. "What?!?"

"I said give me a boost!"

"This is crazy!" Platina swiped her arm. "They'll hear us if I give you a-"

"Just do it!" Heather hissed.

Platina shook her head and cupped her hands together with her palms out. Heather quickly stepped into her friend's grasp and Platina buckled and her hands broke apart.

"Hold it steady!" Heather whispered.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

Platina grumbled but spread her feet for balance. Heather pushed her weight into Platina's grasp once more. Platina shuddered but this time, she didn't lose her grip. Heather quickly lifted her other foot from the ground. Platina gasped at the extra weight and the redhead turned quickly in her grip before springing towards the wall, catching the upper edge with her hands. Her body gave a dull clap against the grey wood but to their fortune, the rain almost completely drowned out the noise. Nevertheless, both women paused, looking both ways.

Rain continued the patter in all directions. Platina blinked her eyes and rolled her shoulders from their recent strain. She squinted her eyes and edged closer to the shadow of the wall but still she could see nothing under the flailing torchlight above.

"Platina!" Heather's whisper trailed down and the violet haired woman quickly looked up.

Her friend was hanging to the wall like a cat as her head peered over the fence before looping back down to look at her. "I see the dog! It's near the other side of the consulate. If we're quiet, I think we can sneak over without drawing attention to ourselves."

"You _'think'_?!?"

"Don't start! I can barely keep my grip. I'm going over!"

Platina's hand clenched with anxiety as she watched her red haired friend quietly scale the rest of the way over the fence. Her body disappeared over the other side but the tips of her fingers were still visible over the end.

After a few moments, Heather's head popped over the side with a strained smile. "Okay." She grunted. She squirmed before looping one arm over the edge and held it out to Platina, her face still locked in concentration. "Grab my hand. Quietly though. Don't make a sound!"

Platina gulped. She felt nervous. What if she messed up? What if they saw her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't helping them. She narrowed her eyes and bobbed her head with a fickle confidence. "Okay." She whispered.

Taking another breath, she looked both ways once more then pressed herself against the grey wall. Looking up, she reached her right hand up and jumped. Her fingers barely grazed Heather's before gravity pulled her back down to the muddy earth with a dull plop. Her nerves froze and her breath lodged in her throat.

"Hurry!" Heather hissed, jarring her from her fears.

Platina licked her lips and looked up at her friend. She jumped again, higher and this time her fingers locked with Heather's. Heather gripped her friend's fingers for dear life and her brows contorted into an angry knot as she pulled. Platina pushed up against the wall of the fence as much as she dared, trying to make as little noise as possible. For a heart wrenching instant, she feared her grip would fail. But then, Heather pulled harder, lifting her high enough to grip her left hand over the edge.

Platina heaved, pulling her arm over the edge while Heather relaxed her grip and lowered herself to the ground. Platina struggled, finally managing to pull herself over the side. But suddenly her fingers slipped and she lost her grip. She gasped as she tumbled down but suddenly stopped, falling into Heather's arms instead.

"Ugh! My God, Platina! What have you been eating?"

Platina frowned and Heather quickly lowered her to the ground.

"That was close!"

Heather nodded. "Just don't do that again!"

Platina shivered. Suddenly, the world was a lot darker, shadowed on all sides by the surrounding fence. She struggled to push the lump down her throat. "How are we going to get back out?"

"Same way we got in!" Heather whispered.

"But won't the guards be back by then?"

"Not if we hurry!" Heather hissed and pushed a finger to her lips. "Now shush! Move with me and stay close!"

Platina nodded, raising her hands to her chin in fear. Heather crouched low under the pouring rain and quickly sprang across the field, scrambling as silently as she could over to the flat brown wall of the consulate. The field was relatively empty. Neither woman could see any sign of a guard anywhere. But that didn't give them any comfort.

Suddenly a distant noise jingled ahead of them. The outer gates rattled as they were pulled open and a pool of voices filtered through to the other side. The guards had finally made their way through. Platina bristled and Heather pushed her in the opposite direction. "Go! Hurry!" She hissed and they both slithered as fast as they could towards the back of the wooden building. The footfalls of the guards echoed, clapping against the muddy earth before they stopped and the sound of a rattling doorknob took it's place.

Heather and Platina were flat against the wall, nearly on the other side of the building. Heather breathed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Platina's reply was breathless, soaking with fear.

"No keys!"

Platina shook her head in confusion with a puzzled look.

Heather waved her hand, ushering her further back. "To the back!" She whispered. "Hurry."

Platina nodded to her command and inched around the corner, peeking on the other side. To her relief, the dog was nowhere in sight. She carefully stepped along the corner, seeing a rusty door on the other side next to a pair of tall, oak barrels. Heather joined her on the other side and leaned against the wall, fingering the door handle. She gently pushed in each direction, testing the lock. To their relief, there was none.

"See?" Heather whispered. "No keys!" She pushed against the aged wood and the door slowly crooned open. Heather paused after a few inches and slithered inside the parted incision. Platina looked both ways then quickly did the same.

The room was completely dark inside with only a sliver of light peeling through from the opened door. Platina gulped.

"Close the door." Heather whispered and the violet haired woman complied. She pushed the door closed and it produced a dull squeak that sent shivers up her spine. Heather immediately pulled her back. Platina blinked. She couldn't see anything but immediately felt her body tumble and press against several barrels. Large dark casks sat before her and seconds later, another light pierced the darkness from a far door at the other end of the room.

From the light, they could see the shadow of armor as a man looked around.

"What's wrong?" A disembodied voice echoed from behind the opened door.

"Nothing." The man, replied, looking around one final time. "Thought I heard something, is all. Probably just the mice, again."

"Yeah yeah," The disembodied voice returned. "Anything to get out of losing another game. Come on back so I can win more oth from you!"

After a moment more, the man's body disappeared from the opening and the door slowly closed, bathing both women back into the bowels of darkness.

Platina released a pent up breath she didn't realize she was holding. She gripped Heather's arm. "How can you be so calm?" She whispered in fear.

Heather shrugged, whispering back. "I used to sneak out of my parents house all the time, remember? Lot's of practice. Now, shush… follow me!"

Platina nodded and both women silently crept through the darkness. Platina's hands felt her way as she tried not to run into anything. Heather held her hand while she waved her other hand before her, searching around. After several more paces Heather finally stopped and pushed back against the darkness. Platina moved in the same direction, feeling her shoulder pressing against a wall.

Heather leaned closer and Platina could feel her friend's warm breath against her ear as she whispered. "Go straight. Make as little noise as you can."

Platina nodded. "Okay." She whispered in reply and crept silently forward. Heather walked with her, still holding her hand as they moved. Platina had never felt so nervous in her entire life. She continued walking until Heather stopped her with a yank.

"I see something." The redhead whispered.

Platina squinted her eyes in the darkness and she could barely make out the rectangular outline of a door. She nodded her head. "I see it too."

Together both women moved forward and Heather pressed against the wooden door. Very gently, she tested the handle and it gave in. She licked her lips and pushed as slowly as she dared. A soft squeak peeled out but nowhere near as loud as the door leading back outside. She pushed further as gentle and slow as she could and a column of light filled the room, momentarily blinding them. Both women Squinted as they stared into a narrow, dusty hall that bent up and to the left. The wall was lined with torches, lighting the room and the floor was matted with hay. The two women made their way to the other side and Heather gently pushed the door back closed.

Platina rubbed her shoulders briskly. "At least now we can see again." She whispered.

Heather nodded and slowly crept up the narrow hallway. A moan suddenly jumped out from the distance and Platina gasped, covering her mouth. Another moan soon followed and a wracking sob caught the air. Shuffling noises could be heard and soon their ears burned with the sounds of several different noises and wails. Disparity permeated the room like a plague.

"The slave pens." Heather confirmed.

Platina clutched her hand to her chest but the redhead pressed her back against the wall and inched further down the hall. Once they reached the bend, Heather leaned her head around the corner. There were no guards in sight. Instead the room was lined on either side with rows of cages where gangly, thin arms reached past rusty bars grasping nothing. Some slaves shook their cages while others wailed to be set free.

Platina's heart ached at the pitiable noises. Heather's eyes were hard orbs of resolution as she scanned both sides before finally seeing a closed door at the end of the hall. She swallowed and looked back over towards her friend.

"There's a door at the end. That's probably where they're keeping the prisoner."

"But what about the others?" Platina winced. "We… we can't just leave them here?"

"Weren't you the one who said all we could do was look?" Heather's voice was skeptically. "I want to help them too but there's nothing we can do for them. All that'll happen is us getting caught and then we'll be in the same boat they are."

Platina squirmed and frowned with a heavy sigh, raising her pale hands over her ears to block out the dreadful sounds. "Let's just get this over with."

Heather nodded and moved past the corner into the main room. The imprisoned villagers immediately seized their bars at the new face.

"Please!" One wailed! "Let me out! I'll give you anything!"

"Water!" Another cried. "I'm so thirsty."

"Are you here to rescue us? Our prayers have been answered!"

Platina was on the verge of tears as she watched the pitiable captives that wore hope in their eyes with such hunger, they looked as though they'd starved for years. They were a variety of men and women; some were children, others were adults, and a few were elderly folk.

Heather raised her finger to her lip, shushing them as she briskly walked through. "Quiet!" She told them in a low voice. "Or they'll catch us! Then nobody will help you!"

The captives immediately caught on and muffled whispers scattered about the room, all filled with hope. Platina felt sick but followed her friend to the end of the hall.

The door was simple and wooden but there were traces of blood smeared against the floor, and the door itself was chipped as if something had been banged against it. Heather pushed the door open and the room's light spilled forth against a dark partition. There, the room was empty except for a dark huddled mass, sitting at the end. The floor and walls were made of cement and thick iron chains extended from both ends of the back wall where a man's arms were stretched out and bound. He was leaning in dark clothing that Platina thought vaguely reminded her of the under clothing of the Villnore soldiers. His tunic was torn open where scores of angry red gashes lined his body. The man had been whipped! The realization chilled her and she stared towards his face. His head was bent low under a sagging mane of drooping auburn locks.

The man coughed and winced at the new light and slowly raised his head. Suddenly, Platina's world stopped! The long, angular face was older now but still framed between drooping bangs; the clear, blue eyes that reminded her so often of Ourellea's waves; even the smooth, defined chin, now studded with a shadow of hair; they all betrayed a reality she wasn't ready to face, a possibility that she never dared to hope upon. Her breath caught sharp in her throat and her hands rose quickly to her pounding heart. But it was the man who spoke first, in a voice so familiar yet lost over the years and preserved only in her dreams.

"Platina…?"

Platina breathed past her trembling lips in a parched whisper. "L- Lucian!?!"

**:::::To Be Continued:::::**

**:::::Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned for Chapter 4; Remnants of Yesterday.

_Writing Gamer 12/25/08_


	5. Chapter 4: Remnants of Yesterday

**CHAPTER 4:**

**REMNANTS OF YESTERDAY**

"'Fair winds' my ass!" Kashell whined as he looked out the window of a second floor room in the Kingfisher Inn. Heavy rain was pelting at the aged, glass pane. Much of the water leaked through and the pane itself shook with every bead of rain it took.

The young man rolled his viridian eyes and sighed as he stared back at his comrades. There were six of them in total; seven including the currently absent Lawfer.

Grey, who generally kept to himself, sat hunched against the far corner of the room in his leather tunic and leggings. If not for his ardent loyalty to Lemia, Kashell would have thought he was a perfect invalid. But now, the man sat silent in his chair, polishing his steel helmet while long silky locks of raven-black hair rained down from his scalp.

Then there was Lemia a quiet, compassionate woman with emerald green hair and kind, blue eyes. She sat closer to Grey in her pale robes. But, respecting his privacy, her attention was instead, focused on the book in her lap.

Across the room, Badrach lounged on one of the three beds, sprawled out in his navy blue leather vest, beige tunic and leggings. The man didn't bother kicking off his mud-covered boots, instead soiling the clean sheets. He was a man Kashell didn't quite completely hate but he was getting closer every day.

Llewelyn sat on the other bed, wiping his bow with a soft cloth. The kid was young but Kashell had to admit, Llewelyn was the best archer he'd ever seen.

Aelia occupied the third bed, still donning her emerald green armor while she idly twirled a finger through her crimson bangs.

And finally, there was Celia, dressed in a beige tunic and leather leggings, unbraiding her mahogany locks while she traded words with the red haired woman.

"Looks like we're rained in for the night." Kashell huffed. "And where the hell is our contact? I'm beginning to think we've been cursed with an ill omen. So much for getting out of here by morning!"

"Yadda yadda, who gives a rat's ass?" Badrach grunted from his bed. He rolled over to face the blue haired man. "I was getting tired of all that walkin anyway. If you ask me, that storm's a blessin. Maybe now we can get some sleep!"

"Maybe _'you' _can get some sleep, Badrach." Aelia scoffed. "But with your snoring, I can't say the same for the rest of us."

"Hey!" the older man leaned up on his bed and ruffled his gloved fingers through a short mane of thick auburn hair. "I can't help it if the rest of you pansies can't withstand the sleeping habits of a real man!"

Llewelyn rolled his eyes from where he sat. "Here we go again." he muttered, shuffling his bow into the leather-bound case in his lap.

"Ha! That's a joke right?" Aelia returned. "Badrach, you are many things, but _'a man' _is not one of them!"

"Oh really!? You want proof?!?"

"Oh Lord." Lemia grimaced, already knowing what was to come.

Sure enough, Badrach pushed off the bed onto his feet then released his belt bucks, letting his leggings drop. "Have a good long look baby!" He roared in pride.

Everyone in the room immediately groaned, turning their faces away. Grey remained silent, seemingly oblivious as he continued polishing his steel helmet, not bothering to even look their way.

"For heaven's sake Badrach!" Kashell yelled. "Are you trying to make us blind?"

"And I didn't think you could sink any lower!" Celia added in disgust.

Lemia didn't reply, instead closing her eyes and rubbing her fingers against her temples, feeling a migraine approaching.

"That is so totally sick." Llewelyn hissed. "I'm going to sleep. I don't think I want to see anymore!"

But Aelia barked out a harsh laugh. "See? What the hell can _'YOU' _see Llewelyn? I sure as hell can't see a damn thing! What is that supposed to be Badrach? A worm?"

Badrach blushed a harsh red. "What the hell you talkin about? This here's the real deal!"

But Aelia only laughed harder. "Maybe if you were comparing yourself to some kind of deformed rat or chimp, I would agree with you."

Kashell burst out into laughter. "Yeah, she's right, man. There's not really much to see!"

"I wouldn't be so arrogant about something that size." Celia agreed, covering her mouth over a fit of giggles.

Even Lemia couldn't hide a thin smile that threatened to release her own fit of laughter.

Badrach, didn't laugh; instead he pulled his leggings back up to his waist, his face beat red. "The hell with you all, anyway! Ain't none of you got a wit of sense!"

The vagrant man threw himself back down onto his bed while the others continued to laugh at his expense.

Just then, footfalls sounded just beyond the door. The laughter immediately died and all eyes turned sharply on the door. Kashell narrowed his eyes and raised a thin finger to his lips. He then slowly approached the door, sliding one hand to his waist where his fingers met the hilt of his sword.

Three knocks rapped against the door. Kashell fastened his palm fully over the hilt and rapped his knuckles back against the door twice.

Five knocks followed after that and the blue haired man sighed in relief. The others seemed to visibly calm also as Kashell pulled at the knob, opening the door.

A cloaked figure immediately walked through, pulling his hood back as Kashell closed the door.

"Any Luck?" Kashell asked the man as he shook off his soaking gray cloak and folded it in his arms. The man was dressed in a crisp, silver uniform with gold lining along the breast and sleeves.

"No." Lawfer shook his head, releasing a small shower of rain water. "Our contact still hasn't arrived yet."

"That doesn't sound good." Llewelyn leaned up to a sitting position on his bed.

"Perhaps he's been discovered?" Lemia added, closing her book and folding her hands in concern.

"Oh shit." Badrach groaned. "Well that totally screws up the whole fuckin plan, now don't it? How long we got till he squeals?"

Kashell shot the man a dangerous glare. "Shut the hell up, Badrach! He's not like that. And there's no way he'd get caught!"

Badrach smirked. "You gonna keep tellin yourself that when they lock us up in iron?"

"That wouldn't be the first time for you, would it Badrach?" Aelia shot in.

"Hey b$^#, you can kiss my as-"

"ENOUGH!" Lawfer roared in a controlled shout. His eyes quickly jumped to the door before looking back at everyone in the room.

"Whether he's been discovered or not, there's absolutely nothing we can do about it. For now, all we can do is wait. Here's what I know. The storm is getting pretty bad but it's not uncommon in this area. But that's the least of our worries. Apparently Villnore's had this place tapped for over two years now so they've got the streets well patrolled but their security is, by no means, meticulous. The bad news is, without our contact, we dare not make a move, at least not yet. Which means we'll be staying here for at least another day."

Immediately there were a collection of groans, mainly from Kashell and Badrach but everyone wore disgruntled expressions. Lawfer frowned.

"BUT, the good news is, that gives us time to restock our supplies and get our hands on some local attire."

"You planning on playin village boy, Silver?" Aelia asked, ruffling her fingers through her hair.

Lawfer silently bristled at the nickname but shook his head. "Hardly. Even in a backwater town like this, our current attire draws too much attention." The man looked pointedly at Celia. "Earlier today. That woman saw your blade."

"What?" Celia was immediately on the defensive. "How can you know that? I covered my blade as fast as I could. There's no way she could have-"

"She saw, Celia. Trust me."

The young woman darkened her expression and folded her arms. "Whatever."

"Anyway," Lawfer sighed. "She was just a villager as far as I can tell. But we don't know who's who in this village. There are too many risks to just blindly walk around and hope no one takes another look our way."

"So you want us to mix with the crowd." Llewelyn replied. "But for how long?"

"The kid's right." Kashell nodded. "If trouble starts, there's not a lot of good, cloth and rags can do us against a rain of arrows or steel."

"Once we get outside the village, we'll reassess our cover. But for now, I want everyone to lay down their arms."

"Are you out of your FUCKING mind Silver!?" Aelia rose to her feet, her face almost as red as her hair.

Lawfer closed his eyes and continued slowly. "We don't want to take any chances! Even though this village is isolated, we're still surrounded by Villnore soldiers at every bend. And we don't know how many more towns are occupied between here and Borlean. All it takes is one false step and everything we're trying to accomplish will come crashing down on us."

"I don't like this." Celia countered. "Every step we take has so many avenues for failure. Are you sure we can even make it through this town in one piece?"

"Steel yourself."

All eyes turned to Grey. The man had previously been quiet, but now he was looking directly at Celia. "What is victory, without sacrifice? Our enemy would never guess us foolish enough to sneak in right under their nose and that arrogance is our advantage."

"Well spoken." Lemia smiled. The dark haired man almost smiled back at her praise.

"Indeed it was." Lawfer agreed, grasping the momentum. "I know you're all tired. I know our situation is bleak. Let it be known, I do not wish to place a demand beyond what you already bear. But this road is one I must travel. I hold no bond of trust over any of you. If it is your desire, you may leave. But know that you are valuable to me; each and every one of you. We are a team and we've weathered the storm thus far."

The young man clutched his fingers into a tight fist. "We have tasted victory on the battle field and we have felt the bitter sting of defeat. We've lost loved ones." He seemed to shudder before quickly regained his composure. "But we are still here!" He hissed. "We are still alive! And we have a chance! A very real, true, resonating chance! To stop all this! To end this downward spiral we find ourselves falling into!"

"The dragon orb." Kashell mused, rubbing his chin.

Lawfer nodded his head sharply. "It's been two long years since Villnore razzed the halls of Artolia. Two years since our calls to those whom we thought were our allies fell on deaf ears. Two long, hard years since those so called allies joined our enemies to ruin us!"

Everyone sat still, listening to the blond as he walked around the room, and continued.

"Our kingdom is gone. Our army is gone. Our king is gone! But here we stand! Grey! You Llewelyne and Lemia were honored citizens of Crell Monferaigne, and yet you stand with us! Badrach, you were once a mercenary of Gerubellum and yet you stand with us! Aelia, you were a hired assassin of Lassen and yet you stand with us! Here we stand! Diverse yet united in our common cause! We are proof that change is possible! We are proof that hope is still alive! And only together, with your help, can we make a difference! I ask you now, will you stand with me?"

The room was silent as everyone absorbed the words of their leader. It was Kashell who stepped forward first, slamming a tight fist over his chest. "You have my blade Lawfer. You know I've got your back."

"Me too!" Celia rose, her hands clenched tightly.

Lawfer nodded thankfully, a kind smile reflected at his friends.

"Your goals are lofty." Grey observed. "But they are honorable ones. Ones that could quite possibly change the balance of this world. If I cast my life to any cause, it is yours."

"And you do not walk it alone." Lemia added. "What spells I have, I will use for the better good."

Aelia rubbed her nose with a large grin. "Like hell I'd miss out on another adventure of yours, Silver! I'm in!"

"I'm tired of living in fear of invasion." Llewelyn replied firmly. "Whatever it takes to bring peace; I'll do it."

Badrach burped, and the room fell silent. The vagrant man looked unabashed as all eyes were on him. "What? Yer all a sissy bunch of lily-livered ninnies anyway. But hell, there's gotta be money somewhere down the road and when it comes, I'll be right there to claim it!"

Lawfer smiled genuinely at each and every one of them. "Thank you, my friends. The path ahead will not be easy, but together, I believe it is an attainable goal."

"So what's the plan?" Kashell asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Lawfer walked directly to the table, unfurling a map from a brown leather satchel. "We'll only have a small window of time once things settle and we figure out what's happened to our contact so we'll have to move fast. First we focus on our provisions and cover. Celia, can I entrust you with getting our supply rations in order?"

The young woman nodded. "Count on me!"

"Lemia, I cannot think of anyone better equipped to find suitable clothing that would help us blend in with the crowd."

"It would be my pleasure." The emerald haired woman replied.

"That leaves Grey and Badrach to scout the town and find us some form of transportation out of the village; horses if at all possible. When we're out of here, I want us out at a fast clip. Aelia, I need you and Llewelyn to run reconnaissance and let us know if you think any troops or soldiers are onto us. Kashell and I will try to gather additional information and try to figure out what happened to our contact."

Everyone nodded to the plan and the blond set the aged map against the table, unfurling it for all to see. Slowly he began detailing the surrounding terrain and the routes they would take. Kashell pondered silently at the man before him; their leader. It wasn't so long ago Lawfer was just a boy. Not so long ago that they were all children- he, Lawfer and Celia. But life had changed them and Lawfer was no longer the naïve boy who strove to win a smile and his father's good pleasure. Instead the man was colder now, direct and focused in a frightening way. He missed the boy that was his childhood friend, but times had changed and as they all prepared to weather the storm he knew without a doubt, there was no better man he'd have to lead him through it.

**XXXX**

Platina's heart raced against her chest. She gasped, struggling to control her breath while her eyes shook on the verge of tears. She reached up, clasping her hand over her shivering lips.

"Lucian!?!"

The word came out with a strangled pitch. Why did a name so familiar now sound so foreign? Platina couldn't answer. Instead she took a shivering step forward, reaching out with her other hand.

"Is… is that really you?"

The mangled and chained man stared back at her with shimmering eyes. A sliver of blood trailed past his drooping, auburn locks to run a path down the right side of his face. With a sigh, he dipped his head low, closing those azure orbs against a sea of emotions. His voice fell to a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"So you're Lucian?" Heather shifted, leaning halfway between the shadows of the cell and the light of the slave pens. She eyed the young man with interest then looked back over at Platina. The young woman was on the verge of collapse.

"Platina! This is the guy from your childhood?"

Platina started and turned her strangled eyes towards Heather but no words came from her trembling lips.

"I'm Lucian…" The man answered with a rasping pitch but his eyes were hard as steel as he stared back at her. "The two of you shouldn't be here. Get out now, before you're caught!"

"None of this makes any sense!" Platina shook her head. "Why are you in chains! What happened!?!"

"Shh! Quiet, or they'll hear you!" Heather looked back up the hall and swung her head towards her friend. "I had no idea the man they drug through town would turn out to be Platina's old flame."

Platina bristled at the comment but Lucian seemed to droop, sinking against the wall. Heather narrowed her eyes at the man and folded her arms. "What did you do to make Villnore so interested in you?"

Lucian shrugged and dipped his head lower. "I have nothing to tell you. I'm just a simple traveler who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They don't drag _'simple' _travelers through the village gates and lock them in the deepest darkest cell in the slave pens. No, there's nothing _'simple' _about you! You did something and we want to know what it was!"

Lucian frowned, matching her glare with his own. "I don't remember passing through the town gates on my way here."

"That's not surprising." Heather smirked. "I _'am' _surprised you can remember anything at all after being drug around in a black leather bag though!"

Platina watched with wide eyes as her two friends traded heated words back and forth. There were so many questions yet she didn't know where to begin. Her heart raced against her chest and it was all she could do to clutch her hands together in fear.

Lucian sank against his shackles, releasing a defeated sigh. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." His eyes darkened. "No one was supposed to know…"

"Supposed to know what, Lucian?" Platina's eyes shimmered and her words shook with fear. "What have you done? Please tell us! Why are you in chains?!?" Her eyes dropped and her voice lowered to a shivering whisper. "Why are you back..?"

Lucian turned his face away and clear bruises stood out against his cheek. "You were never supposed to know I was even here." He breathed. "I had hoped…" He shook his head and the chains rattled with the motion. "I just didn't want you to be caught up in this!"

"Caught up in what?" Heather pressed. "You're beating around the bush an awful lot and you still haven't answered the question."

Lucian fastened her with a narrowing glare. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Does it matter?!?" Lucian glared at them both. "I don't know why you're here but you're playing with fire! And I'm telling you right now, you do not want to be here! You don't want to be mixed up in this! Get out of here while you still have your lives!"

"Lucian!"

Both he and Heather started as Platina clenched her hands into fists. "How… how can you just…!?! You- You disappear for seven years and now, here you are in the slave pens chained like a dog and all you can say to me is _'leave'_?" Her eyes flashed with emotion and pain. "Who are you? What have you _'become'_? Do I even know you anymore?"

Lucian held her gaze for a moment then closed his blue orbs with a heavy sigh. "Maybe I have… There's no going back for me. They've caught me and now it's only a matter of time before they get what they want… or try to."

Platina shook her head. "Who? Get what who wants? Villnore? What do they want? Talk to us!"

"We're wasting time here!" Heather shifted between her feet, looking out into the halls. The sounds of the other prisoners were beginning to rise again as they stirred against their bars.

"Let us out!"

"When are you going to let us out of here!?"

"Please, let us free!"

"We need to hurry!" Heather pressed. "These slaves are going to bring the guards down on us! We can't stay here any longer!"

But Platina clasped her hands. "I - I can't leave Lucian! Not after I've found him again."

"You're wrong." Lucian sighed and both women turned their eyes on him. His shoulders sank and his voice dripped with defeat. "There's only one option left… kill me."

"What!?!" Platina's eyes widened with alarm. "Lucian are you out of your mind?!?"

"I'm telling you to kill me, Platina!" The young man raised his head, steeling her with his cold blue eyes. "Kill me now! It's too dangerous to keep me alive! If they learn! If they find out what I know, more than just Coriander will suffer! All of Midgard will be in danger!"

"Really?" Heather blinked with interest. "And you found out something this important in only seven years?"

"Enough questions!" Lucian hissed. "Kill me now! Please!"

The cages rattled outside the cell room and Heather bristled. "Platina!" She pressed.

"I'm not leaving him!" Platina stared back with fire in her eyes.

Heather shook her head and sighed. "Fine! I have a better idea. Help me!" She moved forward into the shadows of the cell. Platina blinked as she walked in step behind her friend.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something! Maybe a narrow piece of metal. Something to fit inside a lock. Hurry! We need to find it fast!"

"What are you two doing!?!" Lucian rasped with anxious eyes. "Forget about that! Kill me now and get out of here!"

"You shut up!" Heather pointed her finger at him then shifted back to scrounging around the floor of the room. "We have to move fast!"

"Wait!" Platina called out. She rose from her crouch and turned towards her friend, holding up a small narrow sliver of stone. "Will this work?"

Heather quickly snatched it from her hands. "Maybe! Only one way to find out!"

"Are the two of you out of your minds?" Lucian shifted as the red haired woman walked over towards his shackles. "It's useless!"

"I told you to shut up!"

Heather narrowed her eyes, fitting the sliver of stone into the pocket of his manacle lock. She twisted while grinding her teeth. "Come on… come on!!"

Platina looked out towards the hall as the other prisoners continued to raise their voices. "Heather… this is getting out of control."

"You THINK!?! Shut up and let me concentrate!" Heather continued to twist the narrow sliver of stone into the lock, pushing it deeper. "Come on!" She hissed.

"You two are making a mistake!" Lucian narrowed his eyes at her. "If you don't get out of here right now, you'll only-"

SMACK

Lucian's head immediately swung left as Heather threw her backhand across his cheek. "I said shut up!" She hissed. She turned her eyes back on the lock, bit her lip and dug deeper with another twist. A silent click resounded and she smiled in victory as the manacle popped open.

Lucian blinked in surprise. His mouth worked in silent motions as Heather dove towards his other side, fiddling with the second lock.

"Heather…" Platina's voice peeled from the door.

"I know!" The redhead hissed. "Give me a few more minutes!"

"I don't think we have a few more minutes."

SNAP!

The second lock popped loose and Lucian fell to the hard, stone floor. His eyes jumped wide and he immediately pushed himself to his knees, rubbing his wrists.

"We're getting you out of here!" Heather smirked and rushed out the room. "So sorry, but you're not dying today!"

"Heather!" Platina gasped. "I think I hear something down the hall!"

"We need to get out of here fast!" Heather hissed.

"Wait!"

Both women turned towards Lucian. He rose to his feet, tearing the last of his tunic from his chest before reaching into the shadows of his cell. When he rose again, he held a steel bar tight in his grasp. "I'll deal with the guards and keep them distracted. You two pick the locks on the prisoner's cells."

"Lucian!"

"I don't like that idea!" Heather glared. "In your condition, do you really think you can take on Villnore soldiers?!?"

"Trust me." Lucian glared then rushed past her and up the room.

"Lucian!" Platina pleaded. "Don't!"

"I said trust me!"

Footsteps sounded from the hall, coming closer.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"Damn slaves, causing a racket again!"

Lucian looked back. "Unlock those cages! Hurry!"

He ran faster up the room just as two guards turned at the bend.

"What the fuck!?!"

Before they could react, Lucian swung hard, smashing the steel pipe against the first guard's bare scalp. The man immediately buckled and tumbled to the floor.

"SHIT!"

The second guard quickly reached for his blade. But Lucian was fast! He swung his leg out, kicking his heel into the man's crotch. The guard crumbled, and Lucian raised his steel pipe, bashing it down over the man's head with a sickening pop. The second body immediately crashed to the floor.

Lucian swung towards them, his chest rising and falling as he fastened them with wild eyes. "HURRY!"

Platina stared back in shock. She'd never seen anything so violent and savage. The guards were so still. Were they even alive? "Lucian…"

"Platina!" Heather grabbed her arm, yanking her towards one of the cells. "He's got that covered. Help me!"

Platina managed to tear her eyes away as she watched Heather shoving her sliver of stone into one of the cage locks. "What should I do??"

"Find another narrow piece of metal. Anything! Find something and get these doors open!"

"Here!"

Both women looked over at Lucian as he crouched over one of the bodies. He tossed a ring of steel keys towards them. Platina reached out with both hands, fumbling as she caught the ring.

"Unlock those cells!" Lucian hissed. He quickly began to undress one of the guards, pulling off the man's armor.

Platina's heart raced. She was really doing this! She quickly shoved the first key into the lock but it wouldn't turn. She tried the second. Then the third. A sliver of sweat began to peel its way down her scalp and her hands shook with tension.

A snap resounded on the other side of the room followed by the screech of an opening cell door. Three captives rushed out, one of them hugging Heather tightly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Get off me!" Heather shoved. "Help get the other cells open! Everyone's leaving here tonight!"

The three captives quickly roamed around, searching for something to use to help. Platina pulled the first two keys from the ring and tossed them over. "Use these. They don't work on my cell!"

The captives fanned out, testing the keys on the other cages. Meanwhile Platina finally found the right key and rolled it to the left with a firm snap. The door swung open and a small child rushed out with frightened eyes. Platina leaned down and smiled at her with a confidence she didn't feel. "It's going to be okay. You're safe now."

"Not yet!" Lucian called from up the hall. "More guards are coming!"

The auburn haired man was now dressed in a dark under tunic to match his leggings and was fastening the crimson armored breastplate over his chest. He pulled off the guard's belt next and fastened it over his waist before unsheathing the sword. "I don't know how many are coming this time! Better hurry!"

"Let's go!" Platina urged the small girl. But the girl gripped the cage next to her where an old woman sat against the wall.

"I don't wanna go without my friend."

"Okay." Platina nodded. She fumbled with the next key and quickly tried it. The lock snapped and the older woman slowly shuffled out of the cage. The little girl clung to her immediately.

"Let's move, people!" Heather was swinging her third cage open now and waving her arm in large strokes.

At the front of the room, Lucian gave his blade an experimental twirl, testing its weight. "They're coming!" He hissed.

The loud claps of rushing, armored feet echoed down the halls. Lucian frowned. "Here they come! We need to run! We can't stay here any longer!"

"Wait!" Platina cried. She rushed to the last cell, shoving the key into the lock and twisting fast. The door snapped and opened and two men scrambled out.

"Okay!" She turned. "We're ready!"

Lucian reached down, pulled the second guard's sword from its sheath and tossing it to the nearest captive, a large man with burly muscles. "Here!" He cried. "Follow me! We're getting out of here!"

Lucian rushed down the hall and the captives followed. Heather's eyes rose with excitement and fear and she quickly picked up the steel pipe Lucian had discarded then grabbed Platina's arm. "Just looking, huh?"

The two woman rushed after the crowd of escapees as they all stormed down the thatched hallway in pairs. One guard suddenly appeared at the opening and held his sword out. "HALT!"

Lucian rushed ahead of everyone else. The guard charged forth, raising his sword. Lucian spun under the guard's swing then came up with a rising swipe, slicing through the man's waist. The guard cried out, clutching his side and Lucian drove his elbow into the man's face. He crashed against the wall before falling to the floor.

"Move!" Lucian yelled and they all rushed out the hallway and into the darkness of the second room. A peal of light opened from across the room where more guards shouted.

"RUNAWAYS! SOUND THE ALARM! STOP THEM!"

"GO!" Lucian shouted.

"This way!" Heather waved her arms in the shadows. The escapees turned towards her and she immediately bolted towards the end of the room. The guards rushed after them and Lucian kicked over a barrel then rolled it towards the men in red. The guards immediately fell over the barrel while he spun on his heels and ran after the others.

Platina breathed heavily as she tore her eyes back and forth between Heather and Lucian. Heather barged through the back door and it screamed on its hinges. The rush of air seized them under the hard patter of rainfall. Heather and Platina launched out first followed by everyone else.

Heather threw her arm over her eyes against the rain. A sudden blare of ringing bells sounded in the near distance. "Okay, I'd say they're onto us!"

The rest of the escapees quickly filtered past the door.

"We're not safe here." The man with the sword declared. "This village betrayed us. We can't hide behind it's walls!"

"There's a stable on the other end of the consulate." Another man said. "We can take their horses and ride out of town!"

The old woman gripped the young girl's shoulders. "Where will we go?"

"Anywhere's better than here!" The man with the sword replied.

"You all head for the stables." Lucian glared past the rain as his hair waxed over his eyes. "I'll draw their attention!"

Platina spun towards him. "What about you?" .

"I'll find another way!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No!" Lucian swiped his hand. "Forget about me, Platina! It's too dangerous!"

Heather pushed past the others and stood before the former prisoner. "We're still going! Whether you like it or not!"

"We don't have time for this!" The man with the sword looked around anxiously. The bell continued to blare and the sounds of running boots echoed closer in the frothing mud.

"Okay!" Lucian shook his head. "You all make way for the stables. Get out of here as fast as you can. We'll draw their attention!"

"God-speed!" The man rushed off towards the right of the consulate with the other escapees. Lucian turned towards the left.

"You two are crazy!" He mumbled and ran through the muddy field. Platina shivered and Heather gripped her steel pipe tightly in her hand. Together, the three of them raced towards the front of the consulate. The rain fell heavy over them but through the haze they could make out the crimson shapes of guards fumbling about, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I have an idea!" Lucian ran ahead of the women. "Stay back for a moment!"

The two women paused in their flight and traded uneasy glances. Lucian yanked his sword from its sheath and waved it over his head, shouting towards the group of guards at the gates.

"Hey!" He yelled. "The prisoners! They're escaping! Hurry! They're still inside! Hurry before they escape!"

The guards didn't question him. They didn't have time for that and Lucian knew it. Instead, they all rushed into the consulate and Lucian turned around towards his comrades.

"Come on! Now's our chance!"

Heather grinned as she and Platina raced after him. "Clever!"

Lucian shook his head and ran faster, rising his feet in the clinging mud. Platina strained as her dress grew heavy with the mud and rain. Nevertheless, she pushed on, hiking her skirt up past her ankles.

Lucian ran towards the doors after the last guard ran through then pushed it shut, throwing a thick wooden beam over the latch.

"HEY!" Muffled voices cried and the door shook. Lucian didn't stay to hear more. He spun towards the gates and waved his arms towards Heather and Platina.

"Help me get these gates open." He threw his arms out, pulling the gates wide. Heather and Platina grasped the other side, pulling from their end.

Crashing hoofs grew from the distance and several large shapes exploded from the haze of rain as the escapees charged through on stolen horses. The lead rider waved his sword towards Lucian as he charged his mount through the gates. Lucian breathed a sigh of relief then waved towards the exit as he and the other two women raced through.

Platina gasped but continued to run. They had done it! This realization came with a sinking feeling as the rain failed to cool the rising heat of tension that grew within her. They'd broken into the consulate! They'd freed the captives! But what would they do now? Was it still possible to go back to her normal life after all this?

She didn't have time to ponder the answer. The rain fell harder and the shouts and cries of pursuing soldiers reverberated in the distance. She ran. That was all they could do. And so the night swallowed them, as they rushed into the void of an uncertain future.

**:::::To Be Continued:::::**

**:::::Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and please stay tuned for Chapter 5: Escape!

_Writing Gamer 01/03/08_


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

**CHAPTER 5:**

**ESCAPE**

Morning swelled with a sluggish streak of light against a rising fog. The veil of mist clung to the damp, barren village like a cloud of vapor and a cool breeze chilled the air.

Platina shivered as she rolled over on a tall stack of hay. Her body was huddled in a tight ball and she took a moment to finger the dusty wool sheet she didn't remember snuggling under the night before. Her dress clung to her body like a second skin as the damp material made her legs itch. She frowned at the dried splotches of mud that decorated the better part of her skirt and wondered how she would explain them to her mother.

'_Ha! Explaining a few stains to mother is the least of my concerns.' _A dark frown creased her brow as memories of last night took hold of her thoughts. She sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes. After seven years, she'd finally found Lucian! But somehow, everything was falling apart. It was nothing like the reunion she'd dreamed of. Instead, the boy she knew was now a fugitive. And now, somehow she and Heather had become fugitives as well.

She couldn't deny the liberating aftertaste that came with helping to free the captives. But that feeling was sublime now as she stared around the cluttered shed she, Heather and Lucian snuck into the night before. Stacks of hay decorated most of the floor and several litters housed oxen and sheep that crooned with the morning light. The thick scent of musk clung to the air mingled with the stench of animal droppings and it made her nose wrinkle.

The room was a lot smaller than it looked last night. Of course, everything was dark then and none of them could see a thing. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. It was warmer than sleeping outside and they were willing to take whatever shelter they could find. Platina bristled at the thought. Hiding in sheds? Sleeping on hay? Breaking the law? How far would they go? What were they turning into?

Platina stretched and covered her mouth against a wide yawn.

"Well well, look who finally decided to wake up!"

She turned towards the familiar voice and rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes. "Do you ever sleep, Heather?"

The redhead shrugged as she walked from the back of the room with a pensive grin. Her hair was a tangled mess as it drooped down over her face and back. Her dress was just as damp, wrinkled and mud-stained as Platinas, yet she didn't seem to mind. She walked up next to her friend and stooped low, still clasping the steel bar she's nabbed the night before.

"Couldn't sleep."

Platina sighed and rubbed her shoulders. "I don't blame you." She looked up towards the slightly cracked double-doors ahead of them and stared out at the morning light. "I guess we can't go back now, can we?"

Heather frowned, sitting on the stack of hay next to her friend. "Probably not…"

Platina frowned. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess… we were only supposed to look."

Heather smirked. "Well, we did a bit more than that, now didn't we?" She shrugged. "It couldn't be helped. Who would'a guessed we'd find your childhood friend there?"

Platina shivered. "I still don't know what's going on. And even if it was rash, I just couldn't…"

Heather shook her head and placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I understand how you must have felt… had it been my brother in that cage, I'd have done the same thing."

Platina winced and stared back at her friend. "I'm sorry… I'm being so selfish. All this time, I've only been thinking about myself. This must be hard on you too, considering what happened with your brother."

Heather sighed. "It helped, actually. What we did last night; even if it wasn't my brother we were freeing, being able to at least do something about it matters more to me than you know."

A veil of silence passed between the two women and another gust of wind crept through the crack in the door.

Platina bristled and rubbed her shivering arms. "What do we do now?"

Heather shook her head. "Dunno… If we try to go back, we run the risk of Villnore eventually discovering our hand in everything."

"But that's just…" Platina turned on her friend with wide eyes. "Can we really just… just … walk away? From _everything_?!?"

Heather stared back at her with a mangled expression. "Do we have a choice?"

"How can you be so calm about this!?!"

"I'm not!" Heather shook her hands. "Look, I… I'm scared too okay?… but I've been down this road, remember? I left my parents years ago. I'm not as fortunate as you; I haven't had a comfort zone for a long time! I guess it disappeared the day my brother was sold… but Detterby's been like a father to me. Leaving him… that's gonna be hard."

Platina drooped her head and curled her knees under the lap of her arms. "Isn't there some other way?"

Heather matched her posture and propped her chin against her knees. "Don't think so…"

The wind blew and both women shivered, staring at the early morning light. Moments passed in a sublime silence. Finally, Platina picked up her head and began looking around. "…Where's Lucian?"

Heather smacked her over the back of the head. "Airhead! You're just now noticing?"

Platina flushed. "I just thought he was… I don't know, sleeping I guess…"

Heather smirked. "That man hasn't slept a wink since I've seen him. He's as wired as Detterby after his fifth cup of morning coffee."

She rolled her face towards Platina with a flirtatious wink. "He's pretty handsome! No wonder you never gave Steve the time of day!"

Platina's face immediately turned red. "Ah! It's not like that!"

"Really?"

"YES! REALLY!"

"It's not?"

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

Heather grinned. "Then you won't mind if I make a pass at him?"

Platina's blush grew brighter. "Ah! That's! I mean! I! - You!"

Heather exploded in a fit of laughter. "You are SO OBVIOUS!" She pointed. "It's written all over your face!"

Platina blanched. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah yeah." Heather waved her hand. "If it makes you feel any better, last night when you fell asleep, he was the one who found that blanket and covered you."

Platina smiled despite her best efforts. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Heather folded her arms and grinned. "Just tell me when the wedding bells are ringing and I'll be your maid of honor!"

"Oh! Hush, you!" Platina grabbed at a few strands of hay and threw them at her friend. Heather laughed.

Just then, the door crooned ever so slightly and both women froze, staring ahead of them. But the light betrayed Lucian's familiar black clothing and auburn hair as he now carried a brown bag over his shoulder. "What are you two laughing about?" He asked, making his way quietly through the door.

Platina smiled and Heather shook her head with a smirk. "Nothing. We were just wondering where you got to. What's in the bag?"

"Supplies." Lucian opened the bag and pulled out a loaf of soft bread. He tore it in two before tossing each half towards them.

Platina caught her side with a frown. "How did you get the oth to purchase supplies?"

"I didn't. I took what I needed before the shops opened up."

Platina blanched. "Lucian!!! You mean you stole these?" she jerked her loaf back as if it were suddenly offensive and disgusting. "How could you?!?"

"Ah, lighten up, Platina!" Heather took a vigorous bite from her loaf and chomped merrily. "We're fugitives now! It's not like we can shop around like normal people. We have to think smarter than that. And Lucian here's a wanted man. Would you rather we starve? Eat up! This bread is pretty good!"

But Platina glared at her friend and set the bread down next to her before folding her arms. "I … I don't have much of an appetite."

Lucian sighed and walked over to the two women. "You should listen to your friend."

He dropped his bag and the muffled sound of steel rang from the bottom. "I can't be seen walking around town. Too many soldiers and too many curious eyes." The young man stooped down and pulled three dusty cloaks from his bag. "Here, these are for you."

"Did you steal those too?" Platina frowned.

"Obviously." Lucian rolled his eyes, then set one on the hay next to Platina and held the other one out to Heather. The woman immediately reached for it and shrugged.

"It's a little smelly, but it'll do."

Lucian rose to his full height and threw his own cloak against his shoulders, tying the drawstrings before looping the cowl over his head. He looked down. Platina hadn't touched either her cloak or her bread. Instead, her arms were still stubbornly locked together and her face turned to the side.

Lucian sighed. "Look… I know this is hard for you. And I'm sorry you got mixed up in this… I wish none of this had happened."

Platina started then frowned and both she and Lucian fell into a tense silence. Moments passed as Platina sifted through her parade of whirling emotions. By all rights, she should hate Lucian. After all, he was the one who'd left her without another word! And now, it was because of him that they were in this nightmarish predicament. All this, and yet somehow, she couldn't bring herself to regret a single action.

Finally, she inched her face slightly towards him. "If none of this had happened…" She began with soft, hesitant tones. "Then, I wouldn't have met you again…" She rose her eyes to look up at him.

Lucian shifted his gaze away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahem! Okay guys, don't we have better things to do?" Heather looped her own cloak over her shoulders and tied the strings. "How do I look."

"Pull that cowl over your head and I won't even recognize you." Lucian looked down at the violet haired woman. "Platina… please."

The young woman closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just… wish I knew what was going on. Breaking into the consulate. Sneaking into private property. Killing guards. And now we're stealing. What are we becoming?" She looked up and stared at each of them. "What have we _'become'_?"

Lucian folded his arms. "Survivors!"

"He's right, Platina." Heather raised her steel pipe. "Regardless of what we've done, we're not evil! Villnore hasn't left us any other options! We have to keep moving. We can't give up now or we'll be no better off than those captives in the slave pens."

Platina sighed and rose to her feet. "Will this ever end?"

"For you it will." Lucian frowned and reached for his bag. "Platina has a point… the two of your aren't meant for this. Look, none of the surviving guards got a good look at either of you. Once we clear some distance between ourselves and this barn, we'll go our separate ways. You two can lose your cloaks and return to your normal lives. Where I walk, I walk alone."

"Forget that!" Heather frowned. "Do you seriously think for even one second Villnore won't eventually hunt us down?"

"It's too dangerous to stay with me!"

"It was dangerous when we snuck into the pens! It was dangerous when we freed you! And it was sure as hell _'dangerous' _when we followed you after you killed those guards! Whatever mess you're in, you're stuck with us now! _'Deal' _with it!"

Lucian sighed and drooped his shoulders. "There's no arguing with you, is there?"

Heather smirked proudly. "Nope!"

"…Platina?"

The young woman looked over at him with sad eyes. She gently hugged her arms to herself. "You've changed, Lucian."

"I know." The young man looked back at her evenly.

Platina reached next to her and grasped the cloak at her side. Her hand shook and she clenched her fingers over the fabric, overruling her fear with determination. "I don't know what this is all about. But… but we'll follow you… So as soon as we get to safety, you'd better start telling us your story!" She fastened a sharp glare on him. "If I find out you've done something vile, I'll… I'll turn you over to Villnore myself!"

Heather nodded and folded her arms. "Yeah, the same goes for me."

In spite of their bold threat, Lucian smiled. "You two are crazy… but you're wrong. I haven't done anything wrong… and … when the time comes, we'll talk."

Both woman seemed satisfied with his answer. Platina quickly covered herself with her cloak and even took a small nibble of her bread.

Heather looked over at Lucian. "Where to now? Sooner or later, the owner of this shack is going to come marching in and unless we're gone by then, he'll be in for one helluva surprise."

"We're leaving right now." Lucian declared. "We'll stay low, avoiding as many main streets as we can."

"And after that?"

"The Kingfisher Inn. Originally I was supposed to rendezvous with some colleagues. But since my cover was blown, I have to assume they've been discovered as well. But I can't just ignore the alternative possibility altogether."

"So we're going to see if we run into your friends at the Inn? No problem!"

"It's harder than you think." Lucian frowned. "If they're hiding out in one of the rooms upstairs or if they're disguised like us, we won't know. What's more, if they've been discovered and Villnore has set a trap, that's even more harrowing."

"Aha, but we've got one ace up our sleeve that Villnore couldn't have known about." Heather smirked.

"What's that?"

"Platina and I work at the Kingfisher Inn."

Platina grinned at her friend and nodded her head. "It's true. We can ask our boss and the barmaids if they've seen anyone matching your friends descriptions."

Lucian immediately grinned and his shoulders lowered with relief. "Well then." He chuckled. "Maybe teaming up with you two won't be so bad after all."

"You're damn right it won't!" Heather beamed with a confident grin. "But before we do anything-"

"What's wrong?" Platina asked in concern.

"Did something happen?" Lucian urged.

"No no!" Heather waved her hand. "I just want to finish this bread! I don't know about you two, but I haven't eaten anything in almost two days and I am absolutely starving!"

**XXXX**

In another part of the town, the consulate was in shambles. The front door was shattered with more than a few marks from axes and blades that had torn through the aged wood. The storage room was a mess of broken casks, cracked wood and two weeks worth of ale and produce lay wasted and trampled. And worst of all, the slave pens were as barren as the desolate village, with swinging doors laying wide and empty over two shrouded bodies.

1st Captain Saunders frowned as he surveyed the damage, rubbing at bloodshot eyes from a fitful night. He paced back and forth in the empty pens, in front of a third guard with a heavy bandage over his midsection and another bandage covering his scalp.

"Let me get this straight." Saunders began. "Somehow, a handful of slaves managed to escape from over twenty five guards on duty? Then, they cut through the store room, destroying several weeks of provisions? And finally, they managed to somehow lock all of you behind the front gates, getting away scott free?"

The wounded guard squirmed. "I think they were lead by the prisoner we brought in, sir."

"And how does that make things any better???" Saunders drove his fingers through his hair, releasing a strangled sigh. "How am I going to explain this to the envoy that's coming from Villnore!? Do you have any idea how bad this is!?!"

"I'm sorry sir. I tried to stop them. But I was the only one who could make it here in time and there were too many of them. I took on five slaves at once but they managed to overpower me!"

Saunders raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Five, you say? Who was patrolling? How did they even break free???"

The guard shook his head. "I don't know sir! It was horrible! As soon as we heard the slaves making a racket, Jecht and Simmons went to investigate. I was on my way to make sure everything was in order when I saw the flood of slaves coming my way. I didn't have a chance to react!"

"Yet you took on five at once?" Saunders rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What about the others? Nine slaves and one hostage can't free themselves _and_ mount an offensive in only a matter of moments! What- what about outside help? Do you remember seeing anyone else with them?"

"No sir! That's impossible! We have guards patrolling the gates constantly! There's no way anyone could have broken past our parameter!"

Saunders snarled and shook his head. "What about recovery? How the hell did they manage to lock you all behind the door?"

"The troops say one of our men betrayed us!"

"Betrayed us?!? Who was it? Who's missing that was on duty last night?"

The guard squirmed. "Well… everyone's here sir."

Saunder's glared. "Wait. Simmons is missing his chest plate…" He face bunched into an angry glare. "There was no traitor, you imbecile! One of the slaves took his armor and fooled you!"

"I… I wasn't aware of-"

"Pursuit!?! Tell me the men at least gave chase to the enemy???"

"Well… about that…"

"Oh for the love of- Don't tell me you didn't mount a retrieval party!?!"

"But sir!" The guard shuddered. "The slaves stole five of our best horses and cut the tethers for the rest. The animals were running rampant and my men had to get them under control, lest we lose the rest of our mares!"

"Fools!" Saunders glared and ground his teeth. "What an absolute mess! And the envoy from the capital will be arriving any day now…"

"Sir, shall I-"

"NO! You've done enough damage! You and your men! You will stay here and clean this mess up! Dismissed!"

The guard quickly hobbled out of the pens, clutching his injured waist. Another guard smoothly entered and came to a stop before his captain. "Sir, I've rallied all the patrols here as you ordered. Everyone's waiting for your command!"

Saunders nodded grimly. "And the outer parameter patrol?"

"Still guarding the gates sir. They're maintaining their post."

"How about the walls at the back of town?"

The guard shuddered. "It's as they say sir. Some of the wall was broken through- big enough for a horse to pass, I'd wager."

"I see…" Saunders sighed heavily. "Here are your orders. I want you to take a squad of soldiers and get on their trail. It may already be too late, but try to track them down anyway. I want everyone else combing this village from head to toe! Upturn every house, every shop and every farm if you have to! But if there is even one slave left hiding in this village I want them found and brought back to me, dead or alive!"

The guard saluted. "Sir!"

"And one more thing…"

The guard paused.

"Finding the prisoner is top priority. Send the word out. All soldiers have permission to kill. Cut through anyone that gets in your way, just find my slaves and find me that _'prisoner!'_"

**XXXX**

"Llewelyn! If I have to wear this suffocating thing for a moment more, I swear I am going to kill someone!"

The young archer squirmed and waved his arms placidly. "Aelia, please calm down! It's just a dress!"

"Just a _'dress'_?!? _'JUST'_ a dress? Did I hear you right?!?" The young woman leaned over one of the back tables in the Kingfisher Inn and squeezed her mug tightly between clenched fingers. The wood cracked with a loud pop and Llewelyn winced.

Aelia's dress was beige and folded into twin buns at her elbows, strapping over with a loop at her waist and bloomed into a flowing skirt at the bottom. The redhead bristled at the thought of wearing such and thing and slammed her mug against the table. "I hate this!"

Llewelyn cringed and smiled reassuringly. "Look on the bright side! The sooner we find out what's going on with our contact, the sooner we can leave! That'll make things better, right?"

But Aelia frowned and threw her arms into a tight fold. "Silver has _some_ damn nerve! Thinking he can treat me like this! I swear I am going to wring his scrawny little neck when he gets back!"

"Aelia! Please calm down!" Llewelyn squirmed again under the growing stares of surrounding patrons. "You're making a scene…"

"Do I look like I give a damn?" She glared. But to his relief, her voice did lower a notch.

"We're supposedly _'under cover' _now, remember? Just like _'Leader Boy' _wanted!" Aelia threw her hands up with a sigh. "Ugh! What I wouldn't give for some steel at my waist and armor on my shoulders! Do you know how uncomfortable this is? This top is too tight! I can barely breath! And what is this thing? A corset? It feels like a torture device! And this sheet they call a skirt is just awful! I've got a constant draft blowing and it's freezing my ass off!"

Llewelyn flinched and turned his face away as his cheeks stained a deep shade of red. These were mental images he absolutely did not want to think about. "Ahem! I uh… I don't think any of the Villnore soldiers have done anything out of the ordinary from the eastern side of town." He pulled at his collar.

Aelia glared and wrapped her fingers around her cracked mug before taking a pull of the thick fluid. She released a loud belch and sighed. "Yeah, things were boring on the west too. Although…" She raised her eyes and gave him a hard stare. "I did notice there weren't as many red coats patrolling the roads as there were yesterday."

"I thought it was just me." Lewelyn rubbed his chin. "But that _is_ strange. Maybe they just have a lax morning shift?"

"Dunno." Aelia shook her head. "But it's worth mentioning to Silver when he gets back."

Llewelyn nodded. "Have you heard from any of the others?"

"No. After Lemia gave us our outfits this morning, everyone scattered. She's still upstairs and I saw Celia wandering towards the market but other than that, nothing."

Llewelyn sighed and folded his arms. "I hope we find our contact soon. I don't like this. Everything about this town just gives me the chills!"

"At least you don't have a constant draft backing that up!"

Llewelyn winced. " _'Not' _like that… But haven't you noticed? Something is off with this village. Nothing grows. Everything is decrepit. Even the people are nasty."

"It's that tower." Aelia shrugged. "I noticed it the moment we came through those gates. It's killing the town with it's coal smog. And as for the people, they're living in a dying village under Villnore occupation. It's a wonder they aren't rioting as we speak."

"Don't you think it's sad?" Llewelyn frowned. "I mean, they never asked for this. Villnore's destroying their lives."

"And that's new to you?" Aelia smirked. "Buck up, kiddo! We're doing everything we can but there's nothing we can do about this town. There's enough people here to take care of their own problems."

Llewelyn shrugged. "Maybe… I just-"

The bells jingled at the front of the room and the swinging doors parted, cutting Llewelyn off. Both rebels turned towards the new patron that came marching through the room. It was a middle aged, gangly woman wearing a chestnut colored shawl strapped over her head and a deep mahogany cloak pulled tight over her faded black dress.

The two rebels watched as she stormed down the isle of chairs and tables with a young man in tow carrying two large sacks of potatoes. At the end of the room, the bartender raised his mat of salt and pepper hair and eyed the woman with a hint of surprise.

"Bethal Ferva. Not like ye to come with yer own delivery. What brings ye here so early in the day?"

"Don't play cute with me, Detterby!" Bethal rolled her jaw in a sour glare and jammed her fists against her hips. "I want answers!"

The bartender paused long enough to look past her shoulder at the young man dragging a sack in each arm across the floor. "Steve! Ye can take those two bags to the storeroom."

The young man gave a sagging nod and plodded off, struggling with his load. Detterby folded his arms and looked back at Bethal. "That's hardly the three hundred pounds ye promised me."

"And you won't get your three hundred pounds until you tell me exactly what I need to know!" The old woman seethed.

Aelia quirked an eyebrow and leaned closer in her chair. "Now this is interesting." She whispered.

Llewelyn nodded but made no comment as he continued to watch the scene unfold before them.

"Woman, I have no idea what ye're going on about. What's got yer skirts in a bunch?"

"My daughter, you miserable dog! She wasn't home when I came back and she's been gone all night! I want to know where she is, and I want to know RIGHT NOW!" She slammed her fist against the counter.

Detterby placed his pudgy palms on the counter and leaned towards her. "What makes ye think I know where yer daughter is? I haven't seen her since she left the night before!"

"You're lying! You've done something! I know you have!"

"Ye're a paranoid bat!" Detterby glared. "What ye _need _to do is ask one of those damn soldiers walkin around town and stop accusing me of things I know nothing about!"

Bethal slammed her fist against the table once more. "IT'S MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD! You help me find her right now, or so help me, you will not have another pound of my potatoes or anything else! I'll never sell to you again!"

"Calm down!" Detterby glared. "I don't give a flying damn about yer wants! Ye're a selfish, miserable old woman and I will not be cowed into yer weak threats. -_'But' -" _The big man folded his arms in speculation. "Yer daughter's dear to me too. And for _'her'_, I'm willing to look into this. Heather hasn't shown up for work either this morning and she's an hour late. Usually, she's right on time."

"Shown up?" Bethal folded her arms. "I was under the impression that little harlot lived with you?"

"Lived with me? Detterby folded his arms. "Now what kind of rumor are ye spreadin around, woman? I'll have ye know, I am a respectable man! And I don't treat my girls that way!"

"Just find my daughter!" Bethal shook her head. "I don't care about anything else!"

Detterby clenched his fists. "Don't think ye can order me around. Now get out of my Inn! If I find something out, I'll let ye know. And ye damn well better have the rest of my potatoes when ye do!" He dug into a pouch at his waist and the jingle of coins resounded before he tossed several onto the counter. "This covers the first two shipments. Ye get the rest when ye bring the rest."

Bethal glared and snatched up her coin then turned sharply on her heels and stormed towards the door. Llewelyn and Aelia dipped their heads low when she walked past but the woman stopped and turned sharply once more, glaring at the bartender. "If I find out, you've had anything to do with my daughter's disappearance, you will not hear the end of it! Do you hear me, Detterby!?!"

The bartender waved his hand. "Goodbye Bethal. _'Do' _let the door hit ye on yer way out - might knock some sense into that head o' yers."

The old woman snarled and spun around again, shoving the doors open before marching out in a huff.

Llewelyn flinched and drooped his head towards Aelia.

"Now _'that' _is one scary woman."

**XXXX**

Celia raced as fast as she could through the crowded streets of the market. The afternoon rolled in with angry black clouds and a sharp wind that blew, tugging at her cloak. The hem of her skirt tangled between her legs and for the fifth time that morning she cursed Lemia's taste in clothing and her own bad luck. It was a nice dress. But no longer, as she ran through a score of sodden puddles, kicking up mud and filth against the cream colored fabric.

Celia grabbed at the hems of her skirt, raising it above her ankles. She kicked her legs out and ran faster down the street. Her eyes jumped left and right, searching. Several villagers jumped aside and were startled by her uncommon behavior. She knew she was drawing attention to herself. But she didn't have time to be subtle. No, if everything she heard was true, none of them had any time left. The burlap sack smacked against her back and she ground her teeth, struggling against the uneven weight. She knew she was going to be sore but that was something she'd have to worry about later.

She saw a flash of crimson, several feet ahead of her as two Villnore soldiers walked around a corner. She quickly stopped and dove to the left, cutting between two narrow booths. She bashed her shoulder into a crate leaning too far to the left and the entire box crashed against the floor, spilling a flood of aged apples. Celia winced and grabbed her injured arm.

"Hey!" The merchant stood up, waving his fist.

"Sorry!" Celia called back but kept running. Her shoulder burned when she moved it. The skin was probably torn. She grit her teeth and the short lane came to a halt against a dirty hill. Celia bucked right and ran behind the train of booths, leaping over boxes in her way and tearing through sheets and cloths that hung before her. A collection of merchants swore and cursed her way. Celia prayed the soldiers wouldn't notice. She tore through the last booth and ran out towards the clearing where the Kingfisher Inn stood behind a crowd of villagers and travelers.

She swung her head left and right but she could find no trace of the crimson guards. Instead, the streets bubbled with the ambient flow of bodies strolling back and forth and more than a few angry glares were directed her way. Celia breathed in gulps and her head sank as her palms collapsed against her knees.

"Not exactly subtle." A hand fell over her shoulder. Celia immediately shot up and whirled around. She swung her arm but it fell short against a firm block and she winced as she stared back into Lawfer's hooded blue eyes.

"Has something happened?" The young man's eyes narrowed. And across from them, several paces away, another cloaked man walked idly, with a particular interest in the Inn's outer wall. But Celia knew that familiar spike of blue hair. She released a tense breath and grabbed Lawfer's wrist.

"We need to talk." She hissed. "Now!"

Lawfer nodded and released his arm. He glanced over at Kashell then turned and walked towards the Kingfisher. Celia followed. Very idly, Kashell stared up at the sky and opened his coin purse to count his change. Finally, after several moments, he casually strolled in towards the double doors.

The wind swept in his wake and in the not so far distance, a train of animated Villnore soldiers violently shoved their way through the markets, upturning covered boxes and tearing back the cowls of wandering travelers. Their swords were naked in their tight grips as they doggedly searched and scoured the market, slowly making their way towards the famous tavern that sat at the end.

**XXXX**

The tavern was unusually busy. Normally the days would stretch on and the staff would use that time to prepare their supplies and restock their beverages. Waitresses and waiters would play cards or gossip and everything would be ready for the evening crowd that kept everyone busy till the late hours of the night. But today, the swinging doors kept swinging and travelers and villagers came in droves. Many ordered ale and even more ordered food. Many requested rooms and the staff were forced to turn others away when all their vacancies filled up. Now, waitresses and waiters ran back and forth, struggling to keep up with the demand and supplies were running dangerously low.

It was under this heated atmosphere that three heavily cloaked figures slipped in amidst the throng of ever flowing patrons. Heather pushed her cowl back enough to scan the room. Familiar faces passed left and right and she recognized many of the waitresses. There was something euphoric about brushing against someone who knew her for so long and yet had no recognition of her now. Heather hid her smile and tucked her head low.

"We should head to the bar first." Platina whispered, walking closer to Heather. "I'm sure Mr. Detterby will help us!"

"No." Heather shook her head and turned slightly towards her friend. "If we walk straight to the bar, we'll draw too much attention. And you know how loud Detterby can get."

"She's right." Lucian scanned the room then motioned towards the left. "Over there. Just under the stairwell, there's a table that's empty."

He didn't ask. He quickly walked towards the identified table and both women frowned after him.

"Was he always this bossy?"

"No." Platina shook her head. "There's a lot that's changed about him in seven years…"

Heather shrugged then followed after the young man. Platina spared another glance towards the bar. Suddenly another customer barreled past her. Platina gasped as she tumbled back. A hand jumped out and caught her wrist, pulling her back to her feet.

"Sorry about that." A man's voice came from beneath a flowing cloak. The man pulled back his hood enough to reveal blond locks and a friendly smile. "Are you injured?"

Platina clasped her cowl under her chin and shook her head timidly. "No, but thank you. I'm fine."

The man nodded and gave her shoulder a gentle pat before moving past her at a brisk step. Platina blinked for a moment then looked around and quickly hurried towards the table beneath the stairs.

Lucian was already seated with his head lowered and Heather was drumming two fingers against the wooden surface with her cheek propped against her palm.

Platina blushed, pulling back her chair and taking a seat.

"Are you done falling all over yourself?" Heather dolled.

"I'm sorry. They moved so fast."

"Try not to be so clumsy. We're trying not to draw attention to ourselves, remember?"

Platina shook her head. "But why can't we just go to Mr. Detterby? What's the harm in telling him?"

Heather bristled. "The harm isn't him. The harm is everyone around him. Think about it! As soon as we show up, you know he's going to throw a fit about us being late!"

Platina squirmed. "Maybe. But then what do we do?"

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Lucian seethed. "I'll do a quick sweep of the room. That way, maybe I can-"

"No!" Heather fastened a tight grip over his wrist and gave him a sharp glare. "You do something stupid like that and it's not just your rump on the roast but ours too! No, -_you-_ will stay here. I'll go to the back and get one of the others to help us out."

Lucian worked his mouth but before he could get a word out, Heather stuffed a finger to her lips. She promptly rose from her chair and walked under the shadow of the stairwell, towards the back of the Inn.

Lucian frowned and turned his face towards Platina, thumbing a finger over his shoulder. "Is she always this bossy?"

Platina hid her smirk behind a light cough and gave him an innocent shrug.

**XXXX**

Just two tables down, another group of travelers quickly huddled over another table towards the back of the bar.

"What gives?" Aelia huffed with a scowl. "I didn't even get a chance to finish my second drink!"

"There's no time for that!" Celia glared, eyeing the redhead. Her eyes shifted towards Llewelyn, Kashell and finally Lawfer.

"This had better be good." The blond frowned. "You've caused quite a stir already and you plowed right through that unfortunate girl near the entrance. Now tell us what's going on?"

Celia stooped down in her chair and lowered her satchel of provisions before bending her head low. "Villnore." She hissed. "They're combing the markets."

"Are you sure about that?" Llewelyn raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Aelia and I were just out there a while ago and the streets were dead. There wasn't a soldier in sight."

"He's right." The redhead nodded. "We were waiting until you all got back to let you know about it."

"Well they're definitely out in full force now." Celia frowned. "The villagers were all gossiping about how a pair of travelers were harassed in the residential sector. Apparently there's a village-wide search going on."

"Search?" Kashell rubbed his neck nervously. "You think they're onto us?"

"No." Celia looked at each of them. "Listen, apparently there was some kind of outbreak over by the village consulate last night."

"The consulate? But isn't that where they keep their slaves?" Llewelyn shook his head in wonder. "Why would they be up in arms for something like that?"

"They could always round up more slaves whenever they want." Aelia shrugged in agreement. "I don't see why that should get them all bent out of shape."

But Lawfer drew his hands together pensively. "I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. From the information I've gathered thus far, the consulate has been serving as Villnore's base of operations. I doubt the commotion is simply over a few escapees. No, there's more to this picture than meets the eye."

"Either way, it's bad for us." Kashell looped a finger over his lock of blue hair. "If they're checking travelers, there's only a matter of time before they get to us, unless we make a break for it before then."

"Man's got a point." Aelia nodded. "We're running out of time Silver."

Lawfer sighed and tipped his head. "Agreed. We can't afford to risk staying any longer. We'll have to find Badrach and Grey."

"Hopefully they got us some horses by now." The redhead grunted

"I'm more concerned with their cover." Lawfer narrowed his eyes. "We need to move now!"

Llewelyn rose from the table. "Lemia's still upstairs. I'll go get her."

The blond nodded. "The rest of us will head towards the front porch of the Inn and keep a low profile. As soon as we get Badrach and Grey, we'll make out escape, with or without the horses!"

**XXXX**

Steve was having a bad day. He had such high hopes this morning. But after learning Platina was missing, he couldn't get rid of the overwhelming concern that clouded his thoughts. And while he'd hoped to do some searching on his own after stocking the potatoes, for some reason, business picked up to the point that he could barely get time to breath let alone take a few minutes to search around town.

The young man sighed heavily as he moved down the isle to hand off another order. Suddenly, a hand grasped him from the shadow of the stairs and yanked him back. The young man would have screamed. But another hand quickly slithered over his mouth, blocking all sound. His heart raced against his chest and his eyes bobbed wildly, trying to understand what was going on.

"Shh!"

The voice was hot against his ear and rang with a familiar pitch. He tried to crane his neck around to see who it was.

"Steve! It's me! Stay quiet!"

She finally released her hand from over his mouth and Steve turned with a dark glare on his face. "Heather!?!" He hissed in a low voice. "You scared the living crap out of me! What in the world are you doing hiding under the stairs? Detterby's looking all over for you! We've all been worried sick! Is- is Platina with you too?" The young man looked around anxiously and Heather rolled her eyes then gripped his arm tightly.

"Shut up for a moment and let me speak, will you?"

He swallowed but kept his mouth closed behind her glare.

"Platina's with me. But I told her to hang back."

"Why di-"

"Shh!" Heather pushed her finger to her lips. "We need you to come to table 13. That's where we are. Act casual. Trust me. We'll explain everything there. But you can't say anything to anyone else. Understand?"

Steve minced his lips but bobbed his head. "Is she alright, at least?"

Heather smirked and nodded. "She's fine. Remember. Act casual and don't-"

The bells jingled once more and the rising sounds of voices stopped suddenly. Heather blinked and turned her face towards the doors. Her eyes widened immediately and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

Standing behind the cloudy sky with the doors pushed wide, four Villnore soldiers promptly entered the tavern under a veil of hushed voices, wide eyes and startled bodies. The man in the lead pushed his palm over the pommel of his sword. "Everyone remain calm!" His voice rose over the wide expanse of the room. "By order of 1st Captain Saunders, we are conducting a preliminary check. This will only take a few moments. All patrons must produce papers of identification and we must clearly see your faces."

A collection of murmurs rang through the room and the guard stomped his foot heavily against the floor. "This is _NOT _up for debate. You will all comply! Otherwise you will be considered resisting the law and will be dealt with accordingly."

Heather sucked in her breath. Steve squirmed closer in the dark and whispered. "What is going on?"

"Shh! Don't say another word." A pensive frown fell over Heather's face. Now what would they do?

Several tables away, Platina's eyes widened beneath her hood and she clasped her hands together. She looked at Lucian anxiously and the young man frowned, quietly stooping low against his chair while his hand sank carefully into the opened bag at his feet.

Two tables away, five other guests bristled under the new series of events.

"I _knew _we shouldn't have left our weapons behind!" Aelia hissed.

"Just stay calm." Lawfer glared under his breath behind clenched teeth. But his own hand gravitated towards his boot.

The air grew thick with tension and a woman shrieked out in alarm as one of the guards tore her cowl from her head first. The woman shook in fear as the guard struck his hand out. "Papers!" he ordered.

"But I don't have my papers on me!" The woman shivered. "They're at my home!"

The lead guard turned towards his subordinate. "Take her away and search her house. If she's lying, throw her in the slave pens."

The crowd of people muttered a collection of heated whispers and fear clogged the room like a thick vapor. One by one more patrons were checked and many were dragged away behind a ring of screeching and struggling. The guards steadily marched closer towards Platina's table and she blanched. Lucian continued to fish around in his bag.

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned as Detterby's voice rang out across the room. The old bartender tore off his apron and marched towards the guards with his pudgy hands propped against his hips. "I've had just about enough o' ye thugs! Now ye listen here! These are MY customers! Ye ain't got no right cartin 'em off! These here are good, upright folks!"

The guard stood his ground against the bartender. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to stand down! Let us finish our job and we'll let you return to yours!"

"That ain't how it works, laddy! This here's my Inn! Not yers! An I'm sick and tired o' ye thugs ruinin my business!"

Several tables away, Lucian clasped his fingers around the hilt of his hidden blade. And more tables down, Lawfer's fingers sank into the dark lining of his boot. The bartender and the guard continued to fuss and tension filled the air. Platina held her breath in suspense. A bead of sweat slithered down Lucian's brow. Lawfer's eyes narrowed with apprehension and the other rebels tensed for action. The seconds dragged.

Suddenly a loud crash rang across the room. Both the bartender and the guard paused, turning their faces. Lucian blinked from his table and looked up. Lawfer scowled and swiveled his head around.

Before the throng of gawking eyes, Steve's limp body crumbled to the floor and Heather stood over him with the top of a shattered glass. "NOBODY'S CHECKING MY PAPERS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She quickly picked up a chair and threw it at the guard.

The guard ducked and suddenly the room exploded in a parade of shouting voices and rising bodies. People threw mugs, others threw punches. Before long, more chairs were flung through the air. The guards pulled their swords free and the lead man raised his voice. "Stop! I am ordering you all to cease and desist!"

But a second chair crashed into his back and the guard immediately fell over. Bodies scrambled everywhere. Another guard ran up to help but a villager barreled into him and four more piled over the man, prying his sword from his hands.

Over the tide, Detterby's voice rang out like a strangled wail. "Heather?!? What in the hells are ye doing girl? Where?- Heather!!!"

But Heather was already moving. She leapt over an upturned chair and jumped onto a table before leaping over towards her friends. Platina was ducking her head as bodies tumbled and fell all around her. Lucian held a protective arm over her and looked up at the redhead with a smirk. "Nice job."

Heather swung her arm. "So much for finding your friends. Let's get out of here!"

Lucian nodded and rose from his chair, grasping the bag with one hand and pulling Platina in tow with the other. The young woman's hood fell back and her violet hair spilled out.

"Platina!?"

The stray voice rang out with surprise and Platina turned around to see Detterby waving his arms in her direction. The man's face was a parade of emotions as he struggled to move towards her but the tide of bodies pushed him in the opposite direction.

"Platina!" The man called out again. But then a fist flew, cracking the old man against the face. He stumbled back before his meaty fist swung forth in a return strike. More bodies dove in on him and it was all the heavy man could do to defend himself.

Platina winced with regret but Lucian pulled her arm once again. "Come on!"

Platina nodded and pulled her hood back up. She quickly followed her two friends as they made their way towards the door. Just then, another party of travelers crashed into them. Lucian glared and balled his fist, ready to strike. He didn't have time for drunken brawlers. But then the man on the opposite side took a step back. "Lucian???"

Lucian blinked and immediately threw his hood back. "Lawfer!!! You're alive!"

The blond pulled his own hood back and nodded with a thin smile. "I could say the same for you! Hurry, we don't have time!"

Lucian nodded and pulled Platina's arm, dragging her with him.

"Lucian? Who was-"

"Later!"

Heather quickly followed after her friends. She paused and glanced at Lawfer. The blond looked back at her and gave a curt nod. Heather smirked and shook her head before quickly rushing through the swinging doors. Lawfer followed and soon the rest of the companions spilled out through the swinging doors, rushing behind a sea of shouting, brawling, angry customers and soldiers.

Platina stumbled down the road and turned right at the sound of clapping, armored feet.

"More soldiers!" Lucian hissed.

"Quickly! To the side of the building!" Lawfer rushed around the corner and the others quickly followed him.

"Great! We're about as bare as a baby's ass without our gear!" Aelia ground her teeth.

Just then a loud crash rang from behind. All eyes swung around to see a large bag sagging against the barren earth. Lawfer looked up and grinned. "Lemia!"

Above the ground, the second floor window billowed as its curtains fluttered in the wind and an emerald haired woman stuck her head out. The woman quickly pushed out of the window and leapt. Platina's eyes jumped wide but before she could shout, an ethereal glow surrounded the woman, slowing her descent and instead of a gruesome fall to her death, she slowly leveled through the air and landed with a delicate tap of her feet.

Platina blinked. "How did she???"

"Questions later!" Celia ran towards the bag.

Lemia walked over to Lawfer and smiled. "I heard the commotion downstairs and figured you'd be needing these."

The blond smiled back. "You're a life saver! Okay everyone, mount up!" His head swung both ways.

"Where are Badrach and Grey?" Lemia asked with growing concern.

"We'll have to catch up to them!" Kashell hissed, digging through the bag and pulling his own blue armor out. The others quickly pressed into their coats of steel and Platina gasped in alarm as Aelia tore off her skirt before pressing her green armor over her shapely hips and torso.

"No time for subtlety I guess." Heather blinked and turned her head around the corner of the Inn. "The guards are heading inside. Whatever we're going to do, we'd better hurry!"

"Almost ready!" Lawfer snapped on his thigh plates then quickly strapped down the flaps of his chest plating.

Lucian was now pulling his own crimson armor over the dark clothing with his cloak discarded against the blowing wind. "I might be able to buy us some time!" He quickly strapped the leather belt around his waist and the sword dangled at his hip.

"Too late!" Celia pointed to the left and a train of Villnore soldiers rushed towards them, kicking a trail of dust in their wake. "They've seen us!"

"Damn it!" Lawfer snapped the final coil of armor against his forearm then yanked his silver spear out of the large bag. The clouds darkened against the grey sky and somewhere in the distance thunder struck. "We have no choice. We'll have to fight our way out!"

Kashell walked up next to him and gripped his broadsword in both hands. "I'm with you, man!"

Aelia smirked and twirled her own spear while Llewelyn stood beside her.

"We're all with you!" Celia nodded, fingering her own hilt.

Platina's eyes grew wide. This was too much! Who were these people? She brought her hands to her chin in fright and felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Lucian stood next to her with a reassuring smile.

"Just stay back. We'll protect you. Move when we move. Okay?"

The young woman nodded fearfully and Lucian walked up to join the others, sliding his sleek blade slowly from its sheath.

The opposing soldiers quickened their advance. Suddenly, more shadows bloomed behind them. These came at a faster pace and Lawfer winced when he discovered why.

"They're on horseback!" He swung his head left and right. "Brace yourselves. This is going to be difficult."

But then the train of soldiers started to buckle. They faltered, turned and raised their swords while their voices rang through the field. More dust kicked up and the clatter of bashing blades resonated in the distance. Four horses suddenly tore through the cloud of dust followed by two more with mounted riders!

"Grey! Badrach!" Celia laughed with relief.

Lawfer grinned. "Catch those horses!" He struck out an armored hand, grasping the mane of the nearest one before throwing himself onto its flank. He turned his mount around and towards the others.

Lucian was already pulling himself over his own horse and reaching out for Platina's hand. The young woman grasped his and he quickly lifted her up behind him.

Lemia mounted behind Grey and Llewelyn hopped up behind Badrach. Aelia pulled her own horse in tow, hopping over it and stooped low to retrieve their bag of remaining supplies. Celia mounted the final horse and held her hand out to Heather. The redhead was up in no time.

Lawfer nodded towards them all and pulled his reigns towards the fumbling soldiers. Some of the men were rising up from their confusion. Another quickly charged at them, raising his sword. Lawfer was closest to the man and he struggled to ready his spear.

Suddenly an arrow tore through the air, slamming into the man's head with suck force, his body jumped back into a hard tumble before his lifeless corpse lay limp against the earth. Llewelyn strung another bow from behind Badrach and the vagrant smirked. "Nice shot, kid!"

Lawfer turned his head back towards the south. "RIDE!" He shouted then urged his horse in a dead gallop. The fumbling Villnore soldiers reached for their blades but they were too late. Lawfer tore through first, striking out with his spear as he gouged one of the soldiers just below the chin. The man's head tore and snapped at an odd angle and Lawfer had to yank to release his spear. The others cut through the struggling throng of redcoats and within moments they blazed through the line of Villnore defenders, racing a trail towards the back of the village. A cloud of dust rose up behind them.

Platina glanced back towards the Inn and shivered. She looked ahead and Lucian galloped, keeping in pace with their leader. They raced through the town as villagers and travelers alike jumped and ran out of the way. They soon tore through the mangled fields of aged gardens and dying crops. Their horses plowed through the fields now and the village gates loomed into view. A dark blotch appeared in the sky and Platina frowned. It looked like a bird but no, it was too narrow and there were no wings. Suddenly the blotch grew bigger and faster and Lucian immediately yanked his horse to the left. Platina swerved left just as a speeding shaft swept past her flowing hair. She gasped and her heart raced. Her eyes widened in fear and shock.

"ARCHERS!" Lucian yelled over the wind.

Lawfer edged on his mount as more arrows spilled forth from the sky. "Lemia!" The blond called out.

From behind Gray, Lemia was already closing her eyes. A flood of memories rushed through her mind: Her studies of the roots of Yggdrasil; the traditions and honor of a family long ago and a legacy all but forgotten. The memories swirled, coalescing in the pit of her stomach and somewhere deep inside, a familiar glow filled her with a new awareness. She could feel it, tasting its ethereal essence, making her heady. It was a sublime sensation, one she secretly craved yet feared all at once. The power of Yggdrasil; magic that could only be harnessed by a select few!

She snapped her eyes open and once again, her body blazed with a pale yellow light. She thrust her arm forward and the light expanded to warp around the six horses. More blazing arrows swooped through the air only to fade against the surrounding orb. Lemia drooped slightly on her mount and Grey reached behind. Lemia's other hand immediately clasped his. The orb held.

The six horses continued to race across the fields as more arrows flew and fizzled against the shimmering barrier. The wall grew higher upon their approach and Lemia bunched her hand into a tight fist. The surrounding orb immediately folded in, growing smaller. It suddenly condensed into her balled fist before exploding forward from her hand like a cannon. The blazing ball of compressed light sped across the field ahead of them like a raging demon before bursting against the wall. The tall planks exploded and shattered as a plume of fire rose up. Shards of wood and stone shot out in all directions and at least one body fell through the air, crashing into the ground below.

Lawfer leaned in and urged his mount faster. The other five horses raced after him and as one, they all blazed into the horizons, rushing through the naked fields of the lands beyond Coriander, leaving a world of chaos and ruin in their wake.

**:::::To Be Continued:::::**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading. Please review and please stay tuned for Chapter 6: Decisions.

_Writing Gamer 1/04/09_


End file.
